Máscaras del Alma
by Sanae Koneko
Summary: A veces las apariencias engañan, pues hay mucho más que blanco o negro en el mundo, pero cuando la paz se anhela, ¿qué será de aquel que le dio un rostro a la Muerte? ¿Puede el cangrejo ocultar algo más que maldad en el interior de su ruda coraza?
1. Voces del pasado

**¡Hola! Después de bastante tiempo de estar con esta idea en la cabeza, finalmente he tenido algo de tiempo para plasmarla en letras, así que he aquí mi versión sobre los pensamientos de Máscara Mortal, una versión basada en el punto de vista de una soñadora empedernida que comparte el signo zodiacal con este peculiar chico. Ojalá sea de su agrado.**

**1. VOCES DEL PASADO**

_En medio de una noche oscura, gritos de angustia resonaban en una pequeña aldea siciliana. Voces de hombres, mujeres y niños se confundían mientras personas corrían de aquí para allá tratando desesperadamente de escapar de aquel infierno que se había desatado súbitamente en aquella parte de la Tierra._

_Tan sólo horas antes, aquella aldea era un pacífico lugar en el que sus habitantes vivían en armonía trabajando la tierra y comerciando sus productos con aldeas y ciudades cercanas, pero ahora las casas y los campos ardían en llamas y la Muerte reinaba en el lugar, segando las vidas humanas gracias a la participación de unos invasores que habían llegado a desolar la aldea para apoderarse de todo cuanto esta poseía._

_En medio de todo el alboroto, un niño pequeño de alborotados cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color corría tratando de no ver los cuerpos sin vida que se encontraban tirados a su paso, tratando de no escuchar los gritos que provenían de todas partes, solamente concentrado en la última orden que su padre le había dado cuando aquellos invasores llegaron a su puerta… "¡¡Corre!! ¡¡Vete y no te detengas por nada!!"… Pero era difícil correr en la oscuridad, era difícil correr con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y más aún, era difícil correr sabiendo que sus padres no lo seguían…_

_Mas a pesar de todo, el pequeño sabía que si quería vivir no podía hacer otra cosa que huir, a pesar del miedo, a pesar de la ira que producía en él la impotencia, a pesar de que sabía que por más que intentara alejarse de aquel lugar de desgracia, las voces y las visiones que había presenciado aquella noche no lo dejarían nunca más durante el resto de su vida… Así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que ya no pudo más y sólo se detuvo cuando sus piernas se doblaron por el cansancio, casi al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a despuntar el alba._

_Al quedar tirado en la tierra, él no sabía la distancia que había recorrido ni el tiempo durante el que lo había hecho, pero aún no se sentía a salvo, ¿acaso alguna vez en su vida lo estaría? ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir él que era tan pequeño… tan débil?_

_-Todo estará bien- le dijo una voz muy dulce y familiar y él pudo sentir una suave mano que se posaba en su espalda a la vez que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo entero._

_Con algo de dificultad giró para ver a quien había hablado y pudo ver la silueta de su madre por unos segundos antes de que esta se desapareciera con la luz de la mañana que llegaba._

_-¡¡No te vayas!!- gritó el pequeño desesperado y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- ¡¡Mami!! No me dejes…-_

_Pero era tarde, ella ya había desaparecido y él se quedó sentado en la tierra viendo con ojos llorosos a su alrededor, donde numerosos árboles crecían por aquí y por allá y entre los cuales podía ver muchas otras siluetas, muchas de las cuales le resultaron bastante conocidas…_

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó la silueta borrosa de una anciana que él había tenido por vecina._

_-¿Ya se fueron esos hombres?- preguntó una vocecita asustada que provenía de una pequeña silueta que a penas y podía distinguir._

_-¿Dónde está mi esposa?- exclamó una voz varonil antes de comenzar a alejarse gritando el nombre de su pareja._

_-¿Por qué nos hicieron esto?- gemía otra voz en medio del bosque._

_Cada una de aquellas siluetas tenía preguntas, tenía dudas, pero él no podía ayudarlos, simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que cerró sus ojos y cubrió sus oídos con sus manitas suplicando internamente porque todo aquello terminara. Y entonces, en medio de todas aquellas voces que le exigían respuestas pudo escuchar otras voces diferentes, muchas voces varoniles que se acercaban a donde él estaba._

_El niño abrió los ojos temeroso de encontrarse con los mismos sujetos que había llevado el caos a su aldea, pero lejos de eso, avanzando entre los árboles pudo ver a algunos hombres que caminaban con semblante horrorizado, como si hubieran visto algo que les hubiera helado el alma, y en cuanto ellos lo vieron a él se apresuraron a llegar a su lado observándolo preocupados._

_-¿Estás bien, pequeño?- le preguntó uno de ellos._

_-¿Estás herido?- inquirió el otro._

_-¿Acaso tú… escapaste de "aquella" aldea?-_

_El asintió con el rostro poniendo todo su empeño en no recordar todo lo que había presenciado la noche anterior, pero la presencia de las múltiples siluetas que lo rodeaban no facilitaban sus propósitos, ya que intentaban en vano hacerse escuchar por aquellos hombres y hablaban atropelladamente haciendo un barullo que sólo aquel niño de ojos y cabellos azules parecía notar._

_-Todo estará bien, pequeño- le dijo amablemente uno de los hombres agachándose para quedar a su altura y acariciando con cuidado su cabello- ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Yo…- susurró el niño con una débil vocecita- Me llamo…-_

-¡¡Máscara Mortal, por todos los Dioses, despierta de una buena vez!!- gritó Afrodita de Piscis sacudiendo al santo de Cáncer de su cama.

El santo del cangrejo abrió sus ojos azules con algo de dificultad y observó aún adormilado a su compañero, quien estaba sentado a su lado en su cama.

-¿Afro?- preguntó Máscara Mortal (MM) aún sin terminar de despertarse- ¡¡Aaaaaahhhhh!! ¡¡Qué demonios haces en mi recámara, florecita?!- gritó cuando estuvo ya bien despierto y cubriéndose con las mantas.

-¿Tienes que hacer tanto escándalo?- exclamó molesto el santo de Piscis cubriéndose los oídos ante los gritos de Cáncer- Yo sólo trataba de despertarte porque parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla-

-¿Una pesadilla?- repitió con voz ahogada el chico de Cáncer recordando fugazmente lo que había estado soñando.

-Debe haber sido un sueño muy desagradable- comentó Piscis viéndolo con sincera preocupación- Te estabas quejando y agitando y hasta sudabas frío-

MM se quedó sentado en su cama en silencio por algunos instantes con el rostro serio, pero en cuanto notó la mirada de su camarada sobre él sonrió despectivamente.

-Sí, fue horrible- comentó Cáncer viendo con aquella misma sonrisa a su compañero- Soñé que estaba cruzando un campo cubierto de rosas-

-Jaja- respondió Piscis con tono fastidiado- ¿Cenaste payaso, verdad?-

MM se encogió de hombros aún sonriendo burlonamente pero entonces se quedó con rostro reflexivo por unos segundos y vio seriamente a Afrodita.

-¡Momento! ¡¡Aún no me explicas qué demonios estabas haciendo en MI habitación!!-

-Pues iba pasando por tu casa cuando escuché que te quejabas y entré para ver si estabas bien, pero por lo visto hubiera sido mejor seguirme derecho- contestó Afro viendo con mala cara a su compañero.

-Pues no había necesidad de que entraras- respondió Cáncer desviando la mirada.

-Sí, ya noté eso; procuraré no olvidarlo para el próximo año-

-¿El próximo año?- exclamó confundido MM.

-Oh, bien, no pasé sólo por casualidad, pero de cualquier forma ya se arruinó la sorpresa-

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- inquirió el cangrejo aún más confundido.

-Pues de que hoy es tu cumpleaños, zoquete. Hay un pastel de chocolate en tu cocina, aunque no te lo merezcas- contestó Afrodita levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la salida mientras MM abría desmesuradamente los ojos debido a la sorpresa- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué pones esa cara? No es la primera vez que recuerdo tu cumpleaños- agregó el santo de los pececitos al ver la cara de su amigo desde la puerta de la habitación.

Por respuesta, MM bajó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa algo triste. Afrodita lo vio en silencio unos instantes y finalmente suspiró profundamente y se dispuso a salir.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Mascarita- dijo Piscis ya dándole la espalda al dueño de la cuarta casa.

-¡Eh, Afro!- lo llamó MM aún sentado en la cama.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- contestó el amante de las rosas sin voltear- Ya sé que soy genial- agregó dirigiéndole una franca sonrisa- ¡Ah! Y no olvides que también soy muy bueno escuchando, si algún día tienes ganas de hablar-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió Cáncer sonriendo ligeramente mientras su compañero salía definitivamente de su dormitorio y de su casa.

En cuanto el cosmos de Afrodita comenzó a alejarse con dirección a Piscis, MM se puso en pie y fue a darse una ducha con el sueño que había tenido aún rondando sus pensamientos.

-Como un maldito reloj- dijo Cáncer para sí mismo mientras el agua bañaba su cuerpo- Cada año tiene que regresar ese estúpido sueño- agregó golpeando sin mucha fuerza la pared del baño.

El santo del cangrejo cerró sus ojos y simplemente se quedó allí bajo la ducha procurando apartar aquel sueño de sus pensamientos pero no era fácil, después de todo… llevaba ya 20 años con él a cuestas y aún podía recordar con demasiada claridad aquella noche.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, gritos de angustia comenzaron a resonar en su mente mientras un profundo vacío parecía crecer en su interior. Sin embargo, antes de que aquellos amargos recuerdos hubieran devorado por completo a MM, una voz lo hizo regresar a la realidad:

-¡Buenos días, Don Cangrejo! ¿Estás en casa?- gritó alguien desde la entrada del cuarto templo.

El santo de Cáncer reconoció de inmediato aquella voz alegre. En condiciones normales, se hubiera enfurecido porque alguien entrara a su casa gritándole de semejante modo a todo pulmón, aún cuando se tratara de uno de sus compañeros de armas, pero en aquellos momentos, se sentía verdaderamente agradecido con esa persona… aunque claro que no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

-¡¡Condenado alacrán de quinta!! ¡¿Qué no puedo ni siquiera darme un baño en paz sin que vengas a molestarme?!- gritó desde la ducha para hacerse escuchar.

-Por lo visto a ciertas personas el hacerse más viejos los pone de malas- comentó Milo de Escorpio desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño con el tono más burlón que pudo ocupar.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres aquí, bicho?!- fue la respuesta de MM al mismo tiempo que cerraba la llave del agua.

-No te enojes, cangrejito, que sólo vengo a informarte que Atena y el Patriarca solicitan tu presencia en el Templo principal lo más pronto que puedas- contestó tranquilamente Milo recargándose en la pared.

Por unos instantes no hubo ninguna respuesta, pero finalmente la puerta del baño se abrió y MM salió con sólo una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura hacia abajo.

-¿Y para qué quieren verme?- le preguntó al escorpión dorado seriamente.

-Ni idea- respondió Milo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero más vale que no los hagas esperar-

-Sí, ya lo sé- refunfuñó Cáncer con tono fastidiado- ¿Y qué no podían enviar a un guardia a decírmelo?-

-Supongo que sí, pero un guardia no te habría venido a recordar que esta noche no podrás escaparte de un brindis en tu honor con todos tus compañeros- contestó Escorpio con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿El Patriarca no te había prohibido esos brindis para los que siempre encuentras excusa?- protestó MM viendo perspicazmente a su compañero.

-¡Ah, pero un cumpleaños es una razón más que justificada para brindar! Además, el Patriarca también estará invitado si lo desea-

-Yo no creo que acepte- opinó MM negando con el rostro, aunque la imagen de un Patriarca con algunas copas de más se coló en sus pensamientos haciéndolo sonreír involuntariamente.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero tú sí que no te escaparás, así que más te vale estar listo para cuando pasemos por ti en la noche-

-Ajá, como digas- respondió el cangrejo dorado sin mucha emoción a la vez que revolvía su armario buscando algo de ropa.

-Bueno, entonces ya está acordado así que nos vemos en la noche- dio por sentado Milo encaminándose a la salida- ¡Ah! Y por cierto: ¡¡Felicidades, Mascarita!!-

MM volteó a ver al santo de Escorpio pero este ya había salido de la habitación. Sin proponérselo, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Que Afrodita hubiera recordado su cumpleaños no era una novedad en realidad, pero no le hubiera extrañado que el resto de sus compañeros lo hubieran pasado completamente por alto aún cuando hubieran llegado a recordarlo, después de todo… él no había tenido ningún reparo en engañarlos…

Tiempo atrás, él había descubierto que Saga usurpaba el lugar del Patriarca y no había hecho nada. En realidad, le había parecido que si alguien tenía el poder suficiente para derrotar al portavoz de Atena bien merecía ocupar su lugar y además, Shion a veces era demasiado blando…

FLASBACK

_En medio de un pequeño bosquecillo, unas antiguas ruinas se encontraban dispersas entre los árboles y arbustos y allí, oculto de vistas indiscretas, un niño de cabellos azules de unos 6 años se encontraba sentado al pie de una columna con los cerrados y apretando fuertemente sus oídos._

_-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenme en paz!- gritó el pequeño apretando con más fuerza sus párpados y también sus manos contra sus oídos._

_Allí no había ninguna persona a la vista… al menos ninguna viva, pero unas siluetas que sin duda sólo unos pocos podrían llegar a ver se encontraban alrededor del niño hablándole con voces que para muchos otros pasaban completamente desapercibidas._

_-¡¿Por qué no se largan de una vez por todas?!- insistió el chiquillo al borde de la desesperación y para su sorpresa aquellos entes callaron._

_El niño abrió sus ojos azules lentamente y observó que las siluetas se alejaban despacio por el bosque. Aún no podía comprender qué era lo que había pasado cuando notó que alguien estaba de pie a su lado._

_-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó amablemente un hombre de largos cabellos verdes._

_-¡Patriarca Shion!- exclamó el niño al reconocerlo y luego dirigió su vista hacia las siluetas que se alejaban por entre los árboles- ¿Puede verlos?-_

_-Puedo notar su presencia- respondió el Patriarca serenamente- Pero sólo unos pocos pueden distinguirlos con claridad-_

_-Yo desearía no poder hacerlo- murmuró el niño abrazando sus piernas._

_-Estás más conectado al mundo de los espíritus que otras personas- explicó Shion viendo con benevolencia al pequeño aprendiz- ¿Sabías que los anteriores santos de Cáncer han tenido esa misma habilidad que tú tienes?-_

_-¿En serio?- preguntó el niño levantando su mirada para ver a los ojos al Patriarca._

_-Sí, es verdad y ya verás que pronto aprenderás a vivir con ella sin que te cause problemas-_

_Shion revolvió los cabellos del chico con su mano y este sonrió con nuevos ánimos para finalmente ponerse en pie y los 2 juntos se alejaron caminando por el bosque platicando despreocupadamente…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

MM había terminado de alistarse y ahora se disponía a dirigirse al Templo de Atena, pero se detuvo unos momentos en la estancia central de su casa y observó las paredes que hasta antes de su muerte habían estado cubiertas de rostros espectrales.

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que a los espíritus les desagrada que los vivos tengan el olor de la Muerte?- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta- Aunque… quizás lo que en realidad hizo que dejaran de molestarme fue que empecé a ocuparlos como adornos de pared- agregó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa pronto fue reemplazada por una expresión algo abatida y el santo de Cáncer finalmente salió de su casa procurando apartar los pensamientos que él consideraba absurdos de su mente, aunque al parecer esta deseaba más que nunca confundirlo dándole muchas cosas en qué pensar.

MM comenzó a subir las escaleras sin muchos ánimos. Sus pensamientos ya estaban lo suficientemente revueltos aquella mañana y sabía que encontrarse con sus compañeros no sería de gran ayuda. Era cierto que en cuanto todos habían sido devueltos a la vida por intercesión de Atena una de las primeras cosas que los santos dorados habían hecho era ponerse a hablar largo y tendido sobre muchos asuntos que no podían quedarse en ascuas y tanto entre ellos como entre los demás santos, el Patriarca y Atena habían acordado que todo sería borrón y cuenta nueva, pero… hay cosas que simplemente no pueden olvidarse con facilidad…

Sin embargo, el cangrejo dorado no tuvo ningún contratiempo en el camino: en Leo, Aioria aún dormía a pierna suelta luego de haber pasado la noche encargado de la guardia; en Virgo, Shaka estaba como siempre metido en su meditación; en Libra, el ahora rejuvenecido Dohko también meditaba; en Escorpio, su guardián brillaba por su ausencia, quizás por andar informando a sus camaradas sobre el "brindis" que a primera oportunidad convertiría en una noche de juerga; Sagitario y Capricornio también 

estaban vacíos, y por los cosmos de sus dueños podía deducirse que estos estaban entrenando juntos en los límites del Santuario; en Acuario, Camus estaba tan centrado en un libro que ni siquiera se inmutó por la presencia de Cáncer; y en Piscis, Afrodita estaba muy metido en el cuidado de sus rosas.

Así pues, MM llegó a su destino sin toparse de frente con ninguno de sus camaradas y pensó que eso había sido lo mejor, después de todo últimamente los evitaba lo más podía. Ellos ya le habían reclamado todo lo que hubieran tenido que reclamar y él les había rendido cuentas de los asuntos que les eran pertinentes… pero él no podía terminar de aceptar que ya todo había sido olvidado, porque, ¡¿cómo demonios olvidas que alguien te mintió durante años?! ¿Acaso verdaderamente podían perdonarlo? ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! ¡¿Cómo?! Cómo es que podían aceptarlo cuando estaba seguro de que ellos ni siquiera podían… comprenderlo.

No era sólo el engaño de Saga: Todos sus actos, todas sus ideas, ¡toda su vida parecía haber perdido sentido! ¿Acaso había cabida para él, que le había dado un rostro a la Muerte, en un mundo que anhelaba paz?

Los pensamientos de MM aún estaban muy turbados cuando él se arrodilló respetuosamente ante la joven que era la actual reencarnación de Atena, quien se encontraba centrada en su trono acompañada por Shion, así como por sus incondicionales caballeros de bronce.

-¿Me mandó a llamar, Atena?- preguntó Cáncer aún arrodillado ante la Diosa.

-Así es, Máscara Mortal- Saori volteó a ver significativamente a Seiya y compañía y estos salieron de inmediato de la estancia entendiendo lo que la chica quería- Quiero encomendarte una pequeña misión-

-Dígame de qué se trata- inquirió Cáncer ya de pie y adoptando ese aire un tanto despectivo y arrogante que tan bien lo caracterizaba.

-Quiero que vayas a Sicilia-

Los ojos del santo de Cáncer se abrieron completamente debido a la sorpresa. Sicilia era la tierra en la que había entrenado, era su tierra natal… era el lugar donde todo había empezado.

-¿Y qué debo hacer en Sicilia, Atena?-

Saori le sonrió amablemente antes de responder con voz dulce:

-Reflexionar-

La mente de MM tardó unos instantes en entender lo que estaba pasando allí. Atena, la Diosa de la Guerra Justa, la Sabiduría y muchas otras cosas más, la Diosa encargada de velar por el bien del planeta, ¿lo estaba mandando a "_reflexionar_" a su tierra natal?

-Con todo respeto, Atena, ¿acaso está intentando probar alguna clase de terapia psicológica conmigo?- inquirió el cangrejo dorado viendo algo receloso a la Diosa.

-Te has aislado bastante de tus compañeros últimamente- intervino serenamente Shion.

-Shaka siempre se ha aislado bastante de nosotros y a él no le dicen nada- protestó en chico de Cáncer con una actitud un tanto infantil.

-Es fácil notar que necesitas aclarar tus ideas- dijo el Patriarca viéndolo significativamente.

MM observó seriamente a Shion y por unos instantes ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, pero finalmente el santo de Cáncer volteó en otra dirección. Si el Patriarca lo hubiera visto acusadoramente no habría tenido problemas en soportar su mirada, pero lo único que podía notar en aquellos ojos bicentenarios era una sincera preocupación.

-No necesito que me traten con ninguna consideración- murmuró MM seriamente aún desviando la mirada de las máximas autoridades del Santuario- Puedo aclarar mis ideas aquí mismo cuando lo desee-

-Puedes tomarlo como un regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Saori haciendo que MM volteara a verla de nuevo- Ve a Sicilia y despeja tu mente-

-Hump, supongo que eso suena interesante- comentó MM con indiferencia recuperando el dominio sobre sí mismo- Pero si no tengo nada sobre qué reflexionar igual puedo disfrutar el día libre en mi terra natale, ¿cierto?-

Tanto Saori como Shion sonrieron ligeramente ante el comentario.

-Por supuesto- respondió finalmente la joven Kido- Lo importante es que tengas un día provechoso-

-Puede estar seguro de que lo será- respondió Cáncer, y aunque su rostro mostraba aquella sonrisa un tanto cínica que tan bien se le daba, él estaba seguro de que las 2 personas que tenían enfrenta estaban muy al tanto de las preocupaciones que habían en su interior, quizás de un modo en que nadie nunca antes lo había estado.

-Bueno, pues eso es todo, espero tengas un buen día- dijo Saori dando por terminada la plática.

MM hizo una reverencia ante la Diosa y dio media vuelta para salir de allí, sin embargo, sólo dio unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo con voz sincera el santo de Cáncer volteando el rostro apenas lo suficiente para ver a la joven Diosa y al Patriarca y siguió su camino hacia la salida.

Apenas se perdió de vista, una vaga preocupación nubló la mirada de Saori pero antes de que ella pudiera formular lo que la inquietaba, Shion se le adelantó.

-Él podrá aclarar sus pensamientos, Atena- le dijo amablemente- Es cierto que está muy confundido, pero siempre es de ayuda volver al sitio de partida para ver en qué punto nos salimos del camino-

Saori sonrió un poco más aliviada, pero sabía que la misión que acababa de darle a su santo de Cáncer no era en realidad sencilla. El cangrejo dorado guardaba demasiadas cosas en su interior y estas, más que estar resguardadas por una dura coraza, habían quedado ocultas bajo una máscara que pretendía ocultar lo que encerraba un corazón, una mente, un alma…

**Bien, pues para terminar este primer capítulo sólo me queda decir… ¡¡Arriba los Cáncer!! XD ¡Ah! Y para quienes no han leído Lost Canvas, ¡léanlo y verán que el anterior Golden Crab Boy también era genial! Jeje, en fin, hasta el siguiente capítulo n.n**


	2. Sicilia

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí me tienen de regreso con un capítulo más de esta historia, disculpen la demora.**

**Luna: ¡¡Hola, amiga!! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis desvaríos, jeje. ¿Qué te puedo decir? La idea de esta historia llevaba ya algún tiempo rondando mi mente y pues he aquí el resultado, a ver qué tal se me da escribiendo algo "serio". Gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias, espero seguir contando con tu opinión. Saludos.**

**Ethel: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero poder cumplir tus expectativas; la verdad a mí también me fascina el santo del cangrejito y pues tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre él y de paso sacar además un poco de mis propios traumas, jaja.**

**Bueno, ahora sí, he aquí la historia…**

**2. SICILIA**

De pie, a casi 2 mil metros de altura sobre la ladera del monte Etna, un hombre de cabellos y ojos azules veía la llanura de Catania con sumo interés.

Años atrás, él había entrenado en aquel mismo paisaje y había jurado a la sombra de aquél mismo volcán volverse un hombre muy fuerte… En realidad, no podía decir que hubiera fallado a esa promesa, pero estaba consciente de que los resultados que había obtenido dejaban mucho qué desear.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de aquel hombre mientras su mirada recorría el valle que se extendía frente a él. Aún recordaba con demasiada claridad las extenuantes horas de entrenamiento por las que había tenido que pasar bajo sol y lluvia, desde las primeras horas del día hasta bien entrada la noche, siempre por el deseo de ser cada vez más fuerte, de ser superior, poderoso, ¡ser alguien a quien todos temieran! Porque desde una edad muy temprana él había aprendido que en este mundo no hay cabida para los débiles.

-Los débiles siempre terminarán siendo víctimas- murmuró suavemente aquel hombre a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.

"El poder es justicia", esa era la ideología que había adquirido desde pequeño. Toda su vida se había regido bajo aquel precepto, pero… después de múltiples sucesos, él empezaba a pensar que quizás, y sólo quizás, la fuente de ese "poder" podía encontrarse en sitios muy diferentes a donde él lo había buscado.

-Tan temprano y ya estoy pensando tonterías- se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que suspiraba- Ni hablar, parece que en serio tendré que reflexionar sobre algunas cosas este día- agregó empezando a caminar ladera abajo.

Y mientras el peliazul caminaba lentamente por las tierras sicilianas, en otro país también bañado por las aguas del Mediterráneo, sus compañeros de armas se encontraban reunidos platicando sobre delicados asuntos…

-Espero que haya quedado bien claro para todos- dijo el santo de Escorpio viendo seriamente a los demás dorados, que se encontraban reunidos con él cerca del coliseo- ¡Esta noche nadie se escapa de ir a brindar!-

-¿Para esto nos reuniste, Milo?- preguntó Camus con los ojos cerrados y contando mentalmente del uno a sabrá Zeus qué numero para no darle un coscorrón a su amigo- Dijiste que se trataba de algo importante-

-¡Es algo importante, Camus!- protestó el escorpión dorado- ¿Cuántas personas pueden jactarse de seguir cumpliendo años luego de haber muerto y revivido? ¡Esto es algo digno de festejarse en grande!-

-Bicho, tú lo único que quieres es un pretexto para hacer fiesta- dijo Aioria con una sonrisa.

-Lástima que el cumpleañero se te haya escapado- comentó Shura.

-Aunque claro que podemos brindar en honor de MM aunque él no esté presente- opinó Kanon.

-MM no se perderá el festejo- aseguró Milo confiado- Ya verán que regresará a tiempo para ir con nosotros, porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio despreciaría la oportunidad de ser festejado en su cumpleaños por mí?-

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente entre los santos durante algunos momentos, en los cuales todos se quedaron viendo al escorpión dorado, que seguía sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-¿Será que Atena me deje ir a Francia en mi cumpleaños?- preguntó Camus rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

-Lástima que yo no tendré pretexto para salir de Grecia en el mío- comentó Aioria con expresión abatida.

-Jaja- exclamó sarcásticamente Milo viendo con mala cara a sus amigos- Y yo que pensaba ir mejorando los festejos siguientes. Si no preparé con más detalle el de MM fue porque tuve poco tiempo, pero para el próximo cumpleaños tengo pensado conseguir una fina champaña para el brindis, y para el siguiente… ¡voy a traer unas bailarinas exóticas!-

-¡¡Ni si quiera se te ocurra, Milo!!- gritó Shaka cayendo en cuenta de que aquello correspondería a su propio cumpleaños.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír por la reacción del santo de Virgo.

-En fin- suspiró Milo- Lo importante es no dejar pasar por alto ningún cumpleaños de aquí en adelante, que bien merecido tenemos el festejarlo. Además, esta es una gran manera de fortalecer los lazos entre nosotros-

Todos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y finalmente asintieron a lo dicho por el santo de Escorpio.

-Sólo espero que MM regrese a tiempo- comentó Aioros- Si de "fortalecer lazos" se trata, creo que él es uno de los que más lo necesitan-

-Estoy seguro de que el viaje le ayudará a aclarar sus ideas- opinó Mu.

-Y yo insisto en que aunque no llegue, no por ello no vamos a brindar por él- declaró Kanon.

-Él regresará a tiempo- sentenció Afrodita ya dándose vuelta para retirarse- Sé que él no va a despreciar esta nueva oportunidad que le están dando- agregó murmurando para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo dices, Afrodita?- preguntó Saga alcanzando a escuchar ligeramente lo último que dijera.

-¡Digo que es zoquete no se va a perder una noche de juerga!- exclamó el santo de los peces ya alejándose de sus compañeros.

-Sé que aún falta mucho, pero para tu cumpleaños también haremos algo especial, ¿eh, Afro? Así que no te enceles del cangrejo-le gritó Milo alegremente.

-Vale, iré haciendo un espacio en mi agenda- respondió Piscis sin voltear.

-¡Y lo mismo va para todos ustedes!- les informó el santo de Escorpio a sus demás camaradas, logrando que más de uno sonriera.

Y mientras eso pasaba en Grecia, en Sicilia, MM había llegado a un pequeño poblado.

Numerosas casitas se sucedían una tras otra en todas direcciones en un amplio radio, que parecía tener como centro una hermosa plazuela en la que se levantaba una bonita y antigua iglesia. Alrededor, calles adoquinadas serpenteaban en medio de las casas, formando callejones que se alejaban de la avenida principal que daba acceso a la ciudad.

MM caminó despreocupadamente por las calles empedradas confundiéndose con los habitantes del lugar, quienes iban y venían tranquilamente, ocupados en sus propios asuntos cotidianos. De vez en cuando, alguno de ellos veía con algo de recelo al santo dorado, pero de inmediato continuaba con su camino sin detenerse.

El santo de Cáncer podía sentir aquellas miradas recelosas. Él no se preocupaba por mostrar un rostro amigable, así que en general le resultaba indiferente que otros lo vieran con desconfianza, e incluso con miedo. En realidad, casi siempre disfrutaba que lo observaran con temor, después de todo, para eso había entrenado tanto, pero…

MM se detuvo justo enfrente de la entrada de la iglesia y alzó su mirada hacia el campanario de la misma. Un cielo azul se extendía sobre la ciudad y un ligero viento soplaba meciendo las copas de los árboles que rodeaban la plazuela. Hacía mucho que el cangrejo dorado no experimentaba una paz como la que sentía en aquellos momentos y, casi sin proponérselo, sus ojos se cerraron mientras él seguía ahí de pie, simplemente disfrutando el roce del viento sobre su cara.

_-¡Hora de irnos!- gritó una mujer desde el centro de la plazuela._

_-¡¡Nooo!!- protestaron de inmediato las voces de varios niños._

_-¿Todavía no se quieren ir?- aquella mujer ya madura, de rostro amable, ojos celestes y cabellos negros salpicados por algunas canas, les sonrió dulcemente a un grupo de niños y niñas que se había congregado en torno a ella- Entonces, ¿quién se comerá el pastel que horneamos esta mañana?-_

_Todos los pequeños se mostraron emocionados a la sola mención del postre y de inmediato emprendieron la retirada, alejándose por las calles empedradas. Una joven que vendía flores en un local cerca de la plazuela los saludó amablemente cuando pasaron cerca y un poco más lejos, un panadero les gritó que se portaran bien mientras los veía pasar con una sonrisa._

_La mujer de los ojos celestes recorrió la plazuela con la mirada antes de retirarse también y notó que un pequeño de cabellos azules se había quedado de pie frente a la entrada de la iglesia, con la mirada fija en el campanario._

_-¿Qué ocurre, caro mío?- le pregunto ella dulcemente acercándose a su lado._

_El pequeño volteó a verla y la observó en silencio algunos instantes antes de negar ligeramente con el rostro a la vez que bajaba la mirada. La mujer se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño y acarició suavemente su rostro viéndolo con dulzura._

_-Vamos a casa- le susurró ella amablemente._

_El niño fijó sus ojitos azules en la bondadosa mirada de la mujer y finalmente asintió a la vez que sonreía ligeramente._

MM abrió sus ojos a la vez que suspiraba profundamente. La iglesia con su campanario seguía ahí frente a él, igual que como había estado muchos años atrás. Allí estaba también la misma plazuela, bajo el mismo cielo, y el viento que acariciaba su rostro seguía siendo el mismo que venía desde más allá del Mediterráneo. Sin embargo, ya nada era igual que antes.

El santo de Cáncer dirigió su mirada hacia un local cerca de la plazuela donde se vendían flores. A la entrada del mismo, una mujer se encontraba observándolo analíticamente, pero bastó con que él volteara para que ella se metiera rápidamente.

MM sonrió ligeramente, con algo de ironía. Aquella mañana, él se había encontrado con varias personas a las que había reconocido fácilmente, personas a las que, años atrás, ni siquiera en sueños hubiera pensando inspirarles temor. Pero, después de todo, él ya no era el mismo que esas personas habían conocido, y sin duda tenían razón en temerle.

Una profunda pesadez se reflejó en la mirada del cangrejo dorado mientras que él se alejaba lentamente de la plazuela. En algún momento de su vida, él había tomado la decisión de volverse un poderoso guerrero; no importaba que ello supusiera poner en riesgo su vida, tampoco que para lograrlo tuviera que mancharse las manos de sangre; lo único que importaba era que podría proteger todo aquello que era valioso para él. Sin embargo, en el camino de cumplir sus objetivos algo se había torcido. No sólo se había manchado las manos de sangre, sino que ahora estaba completamente impregnado por el aroma de la muerte… Y las miradas que los habitantes de aquella pequeña ciudad le dirigían le hicieron ver que nadie deseaba la 'protección' de alguien como él.

-Las personas como yo deberíamos desaparecer de este mundo- se dijo MM sonriendo con amargura- Después de todo… la Muerte en realidad nunca ha necesitado de ningún ayudante en su trabajo-

Aquella idea hizo que la sonrisa de MM se volviera más grande, aunque no por ello perdió algo de la amargura que transmitía. Él había trabajado mucho para volverse quien era… darle un _rostro_ a la Muerte no es precisamente un trabajo sencillo, y en verdad, su rostro era lo último que muchos habían visto antes de irse al otro mundo… aunque ya llevaran tiempo de haber muerto.

El santo de Cáncer siguió caminando por largo rato por callejones vacíos. Su mente estaba llena de ideas, de recuerdos y también de dudas, pero no cabía duda de que se sentía mucho más tranquilo de lo que había estado esa misma mañana. Caminar por aquella pequeña ciudad siciliana le resultaba agradable, aún cuando ya nadie allí lo reconociera.

Después de varios minutos de andar deambulando, el santo del cangrejo finalmente se detuvo frente a una bonita y colorida casa de 2 pisos, rodeada por un amplio jardín, donde varios niños correteaban entre gritos de alegría.

MM se quedó viendo la escena en la acera que estaba frente a aquella vivienda. Se notaba claramente que la construcción ya era algo antigua y que sin duda un poco de mantenimiento no le vendría nada mal; además, aunque la casa era espaciosa, parecía evidente que apenas y resultaba suficiente para dar alojamientos a todos los niños que allí vivían. Sin embargo, los pequeños se veían felices mientras corrían persiguiéndose de un lado para otro y en esas seguían cuando uno de ellos tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Las risas cesaron, interrumpidas por el llanto del niño que se había caído, y los demás infantes corrieron hacia él para ver lo que le había pasado. MM también seguía con la vista todo lo que ocurría cuando de pronto, una joven de cabellos color trigo y ojos de un color azul grisáceo, de poco más de 20 años, salió de la casa y se dirigió presurosa hacia el pequeño que lloraba.

Las pupilas del cangrejo dorado se dilataron al ver a aquella chica, pero él permaneció impasible en donde se encontraba. Desde allí pudo ver cómo la muchacha consolaba al niño y este poco a poco dejó de llorar. Así, tan sólo unos momentos después, las risas volvían a inundar el ambiente mientras los pequeños regresaban a sus juegos ante la alegre mirada de la joven.

MM se quedó observando a aquella chica por unos segundos más y finalmente una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Era innegable que muchas cosas en su vida no habían salido como lo había planeado o esperado, pero esa vieja casa seguía en pie y aún era habitada por sus típicos inquilinos, así que quizás… quizás no todo estaba perdido.

El santo de Cáncer observó a los niños unos instantes más antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo por las calles empedradas. Sin embargo, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando la joven que acompañaba a los pequeños volteó justo en la dirección por la que él se alejaba.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando su mirada se posó en la silueta de aquel joven que se alejaba a paso lento y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a la calle gritando un nombre:

-¡¡Ángelo!!-

MM quedó paralizado al escuchar ese nombre y pudo oír cómo unos pasos se acercaban aprisa hacia él, deteniéndose justo a su espalda.

-Ángelo… ¿eres tú, verdad?- le preguntó con voz ahogada la joven del cabello color trigo.

-¿Ángelo?- exclamó el chico de Cáncer sin voltear a verla- No conozco a nadie con ese nombre-

Por unos instantes todo quedó en silencio. Los niños habían detenido sus juegos y observaban expectantes a aquel peculiar par que se había quedado callado, él aún dándole la espalda a la chica y ella con la mirada fija en él.

-Ya veo- balbuceó ligeramente la joven- Entonces tú debes ser… ¿Antifaz Espectral?-

-Es Máscara Mortal- la corrigió secamente el santo de Cáncer a la vez que volteaba a verla.

Él intentó poner una cara seria para demostrar que no le parecía que le cambiaran el nombre, pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de aquella joven sus facciones terminaron por suavizarse, pues ella lo veía con una radiante sonrisa y también con algunas lágrimas mal contenidas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

-Sigues siendo una llorona, Juno- le dijo el cangrejo dorado con voz suave.

-Tonto- le respondió la joven limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano- No me digas que pensabas irte sin siquiera pasar a saludar-

MM no contestó, sólo se le quedó viendo a la chica detenidamente. Ella aún lo recordaba, ¡y no sólo eso! Ella no le temía, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de los niños que lo observaban atentamente desde la reja del jardín.

-Niños, no tienen por qué asustarse de este joven aquí presente- les dijo Juno a los pequeños, percatándose también de la forma en que veían al santo de Cáncer- Sé que Ángelo tiene cara de ogro pero…-

-¡¿Cómo que cara de ogro?!- protestó MM bastante molesto- Y te dije que mi nombre…-

-Tu nombre en esta casa fue y seguirá siendo Ángelo- lo interrumpió la chica sonriéndole sin inmutarse- Fuera puedes llamarte como quieras, pero no te presentaré con un nombre que sólo asustará más a los pequeños- agregó en tono determinante.

-¡Ah! Como sea- exclamó fastidiado el peliazul- Pero no tengo cara de ogro-

-¿Hace cuánto que no te ves en un espejo?- murmuró mordazmente la chica.

MM parecía dispuesto a iniciar una buena discusión ante las atentas miradas de los niños, que veían alternativamente a los 2 mayores, observándolos entretenidos. Sin embargo, justo entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió y dio paso a una mujer regordeta, de ojos celestes y cabellera canosa, que aún conservaba algunos cuantos vestigios de haber sido negra anteriormente.

Aquella mujer se detuvo en el umbral de su casa y desde allí observó a los niños apiñados en la reja del jardín y luego a los 2 jóvenes que se encontraban en la acera de enfrente.

-¿Tenemos visitas?- preguntó ella dirigiéndose a la joven de cabellos color trigo.

MM se había quedado observando atentamente a aquella mujer, por lo que apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando la joven que estaba a su lado lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia la casa, haciéndolo detenerse justo frente a la señora.

-Nonna Stella, mira, ¿puedes reconocerlo?- le preguntó Juno con voz emocionada.

La mujer elevó sus ojos celestes hacia el rostro del cangrejo dorado y se quedó observándolo en silencio. MM por su parte le sostuvo la mirada sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, aunque curiosamente su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo común. ¿Sería posible que ella lo recordara? El santo de Cáncer comenzaba a dudarlo tras unos segundos que le estaban pareciendo eternos, pero entonces pudo notar cómo a ella se le iluminaba la mirada y antes de que comprendiera lo que había pasado, se encontraba preso en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

-Ángelo- susurró la mujer de ojos celestes, abrazando aún con más fuerza al santo del cangrejo.

MM se quedó en una especie de shock ante aquella reacción. Una parte de sí mismo se sintió profundamente aliviada al verse reconocido por aquella mujer y por unos breves momentos, los recuerdos y sentimientos de un niño que había vivido algún tiempo en una pequeña ciudad siciliana se impusieron sobre los del santo dorado de la cuarta casa zodiacal.

-Hola, nonna- logró decir finalmente el peliazul con voz apenas audible, aún entre los brazos de la mujer.

Ella lo soltó finalmente tras unos instantes y comenzó a hablar animadamente sobre lo mucho que había crecido y sobre lo guapo que se había puesto, con lo que Juno dijo no estar muy de acuerdo. Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron en medio de ese tipo de conversación que ocurre entre personas que no se han visto por largo tiempo: cómo se ha estado, qué se ha hecho y ese tipo de cosas, y a pesar de que MM no habló mucho al respecto, la señora Stella parecía feliz tan sólo de estarlo escuchando, pero resultaba evidente que el sentimiento era mutuo, pues cualquiera que hubiera visto la afectuosa mirada con la que el santo de Cáncer veía a aquella mujer jamás habría podido imaginar siquiera que él pudiera ser un desalmado guerrero.

-Esto amerita una comida especial- dijo la mujer de los ojos celestes después de un rato de plática y casi todos se mostraron emocionados y comenzaron a sugerir diferentes platillos y postres para la ocasión.

MM no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver toda aquella conmoción que se había creado, pero una voz en su interior no dejaba de susurrarle que él no merecía aquella bienvenida.

-Quizás en otra ocasión- dijo finalmente el cangrejo dorado, haciendo que las entusiastas sugerencias cesaran de inmediato- No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo-

-¡¿Qué?!- protestó Juno de inmediato- ¡¿Cómo que no puedes…?!-

-¡Oh! Ya veo- exclamó la señora Stella en tono comprensivo e interrumpiendo las réplicas de la joven- ¿Ya debes partir de Sicilia?-

-En realidad…- respondió MM con una expresión algo melancólica- Aún debo hacer otra escala antes de abandonar la isla-

-Entiendo- dijo la mujer dedicándole una amable sonrisa- Quizás sea algo egoísta de mi parte pero, ¿podrías pasar a despedirte de nosotros antes de marcharte definitivamente? Y espero que no me rechaces al menos una pequeña merienda entonces-

MM la observó en silencio antes de asentir sonriendo ligeramente y sólo se quedó unos minutos más para finalmente partir por las calles empedradas.

El santo de Cáncer caminó por un buen rato por la ciudad; sin embargo, finalmente se detuvo mientras transitaba por lo que parecía una calle completamente vacía.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensas seguirme?- preguntó el peliazul en voz alta y sin voltear.

Nadie respondió, pero el cangrejo dorado sabía que había alguien que intentaba ocultarse a sus espaldas, y tras un breve instante de silencio, una suave voz finalmente se dejó escuchar.

-Disculpa- susurró tímidamente- Es sólo que recordé que alguna vez dijiste que preferías no ir sólo a "ese" lugar-

MM suspiró profundamente con expresión seria antes de responder.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Juno-

La joven de cabellos color trigo y ojos azul grisáceo salió desde atrás de una esquina y se acercó lentamente al santo de Cáncer.

-Entonces si te diriges allí- murmuró con suavidad y luego observó fijamente al peliazul- ¿Aún tienes asuntos pendientes por arreglar?-

-Pero qué entrometida eres- se limitó a responderle MM viéndola de reojo- Y para que lo sepas, ya no tengo pendientes con ese sitio- se apresuró a agregar antes de que la chica protestara algo- Es sólo que creo que es el mejor lugar para aclarar mis ideas-

-¿Aclarar tus ideas?- preguntó la chica viéndolo sin comprender.

MM le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes y luego suspiró a la vez que desviaba la vista hacia el horizonte.

-He hecho cosas que no deberías ni siquiera intentar imaginar- murmuró en tono lúgubre- Por eso necesito ordenar mis pensamientos, y qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que aquel en el que ocurrieron 2 de los sucesos que más marcaron mi destino-

-Ya veo- dijo ella en tono comprensivo- Pero ir al lugar en el que perdiste tu primer hogar y en donde conociste al hombre que te apartó de tu segunda familia me parece algo…-

- Absurdo, retorcido, estúpido, irracional… Puedes llamarlo como prefieras, pero lo haré de todos modos- sentenció MM cruzándose de brazos.

-Sigues siendo un testarudo- murmuró Juno sonriendo ligeramente- Pero ni pienses que te dejaré ir solo-

-¡¿Y a ti quién te invitó?!- exclamó el cangrejo dorado.

-Yo haré lo que plazca, así que también voy- declaró la joven con firmeza.

-¿Y yo soy el testarudo?- murmuró MM en tono burlón.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos del otro durante unos momentos y por fin MM suspiró resignado.

-Bien, pero ni pienses que estaré cuidándote. Y no será culpa mía si algo te asusta y te hace salir corriendo-

-¡Ya no soy una niña, Ángelo!- protestó molesta la chica.

-Como sea- dijo el santo de Cáncer encogiéndose de hombros y luego, de un rápido movimiento, levantó a la joven en sus brazos.

-¿Qué… qué crees que haces?- exclamó ella más que sorprendida y algo sonrojada por semejante acción.

-Ya que no podré librarme de ti al menos iremos a mi paso. ¿Alguna vez has viajado a velocidad luz?-

-Sí, claro, cada vez que salgo de compras- respondió Juno en tono sarcástico- ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Ningún humano podría hacerlo-

-¿Quieres apostar?- respondió MM con una peculiar sonrisa a la vez que un resplandor dorado lo cubría por completo, incluyendo a la joven que tenía en sus brazos.

Y antes de que la chica hubiera dicho una palabra más, ambos prácticamente desaparecieron de la ciudad en cuanto MM hizo gala de la velocidad de la que gozan los santos dorados...

**¡Y por fin he terminado el capítulo 2! XD De nuevo pido una disculpa por las demoras, pero es que parece que mis Musas se habían tomado vacaciones, jeje. Bueno, sólo quiero aclarar que desconozco cuál sea el nombre real de MM, pero usé Ángelo porque es uno de los que más he encontrado en otros fics, incluyendo uno de mis favoritos .**

**En fin, espero que les esté gustando la historia, a partir del próximo capítulo iré profundizando más en muchos aspectos que quiero resaltar del santo de Cáncer, sólo ténganme un poquito de paciencia u**

**Espero sus reviews. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	3. El llamado de las estrellas

**¡Hola! Disculpen la demora, pero es que me han traído corriendo en la facultad y de verdad quería dedicarle algo de tiempo a esta historia.**

**Roxy Kou: ¡Wow! No puedo creer que ya tengo admiradora, ¡qué honor! Y por supuesto que no eres la única que cree que hasta el cangrejito dorado puede tener un lado bueno; después de todo dicen por allí que "**_**siempre en conjunto defectuoso, hay rasgos de bondad en el malvado y hay rasgos de maldad en el virtuoso**_**". Procuraré no demorarme demasiado con las actualizaciones, pero ando trabajando en mi tesis, así que no puedo prometer nada. Muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Zetholass: ¡Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia! Espero no defraudar tus expectativas, jeje; de verdad que hay mucho que quiero mostrar del chico de Cáncer. Ojalá pueda seguir contando con tu opinión.**

**Y ya sin más qué decir, ahora sí he aquí el tercer capítulo n.n**

**3. El llamado de las estrellas**

_En medio de una calurosa tarde de principios de verano, dos pequeños, un niño y una niña, caminaban lentamente por un bosquecillo de la isla siciliana. Él tenía los cabellos y los ojos de color azul, mientras que la pequeña tenía el cabello del color del trigo y los ojos de un azul grisáceo. Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano con los ojos bien abiertos en el camino que recorrían, sintiendo cómo sus pequeños corazones latían agitadamente dentro de sus pechos, pues aunque el sol aún brillaba en el cielo, con cada paso que daban adentrándose en aquellas tierras, los niños podían sentir un inquietante frío que los envolvía._

_-No tienes que seguir avanzando si tienes miedo- le dijo el pequeño a la niña haciendo un alto en su marcha al sentir cómo la manita de ella se aferraba a la suya temblando sin control._

_La pequeña observó a los ojos a su amigo y notó que su ofrecimiento era completamente sincero, pero ella se limitó a negar con el rostro a la vez que apretaba con un poco mas de fuerza la mano del niño._

_-Estoy bien- contestó intentando esbozar una sonrisa- Además, esto es importante para ti-_

_El niño le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido y ambos continuaron con su camino, avanzando por tierras que muchos habitantes del lugar preferían evitar siempre que les era posible, ya que se decía que ese sitio estaba maldito. Y no se trataba sólo de rumores: las gentes de aquellos lugares sabían bien que hacía no mucho tiempo, una pequeña aldea había sido completamente aniquilada por unos invasores… y ahora, los fantasmas de las víctimas vagaban sin descanso por todo el lugar…_

_Pero lo que las personas decían era lo de menos, ya que si esos niños estaban allí era porque hacía exactamente un año desde que aquella aldea hubiera sido destruida… y el pequeño peliazul sentía que debía estar allí, aunque hubiera pasado exactamente un año sin pisar aquellas tierras. Así que ambos chiquillos siguieron avanzando y sólo detuvieron su marcha cuando sus pasos los condujeron hasta las ruinas de lo que un año atrás hubiera sido una aldea._

_Ni bien habían pisado los terrenos de las ruinas cuando el niño se detuvo a la vez que comenzaba a mirar con algo de ansiedad en todas direcciones, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con un poco más de fuerza la mano de su pequeña amiga._

_-¿Ha… hay… fantasmas?- preguntó la niña asustada acercándose al pequeño._

_El niño asintió ligeramente con el rostro, con la mirada aún muy atenta en su entorno; sin embargo, al notar el temor que su afirmación había producido en su amiga, de inmediato trató de adoptar el semblante más reconfortante que le fue posible._

_-No te preocupes, ellos no te harán daño- le dijo amablemente._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió la chiquilla viéndolo asustada._

_-Porque… no fueron malas personas en vida- susurró el pequeño peliazul con voz un tanto melancólica- Si siguen aquí dudo que sea porque quieran causar problemas; más bien, creo que no saben a donde ir. No es que sean malos… - insistió el pequeño cerrando sus ojos y respirando entrecortadamente- Es sólo que hacen demasiadas preguntas-_

_La niña vio preocupada a su amigo. Ella sabía bien que él podía ver y escuchar cosas que otros no podían y eso a veces resultaba una carga muy pesada para el pequeño._

_-¿Quieres que regresemos?- le preguntó amablemente al notar que él lucía cada vez más agitado._

_-No puedo vivir siempre huyendo de ellos- susurró el pequeño haciendo lo posible por tranquilizarse- Y no quiero que mis papás piensen que los olvidé- agregó aún con voz más suave._

_-Bien- suspiró la niña con resignación- Entonces démonos prisa- agregó sonriéndole dulcemente a su amigo._

_El pequeño peliazul asintió y ambos se dispusieron a adentrarse entre las ruinas, mas no habían avanzado más que unos pasos cuando el niño volvió a detenerse bruscamente. _

_-¡Mira nada más lo que nos trajo el viento!- dijo justo en ese momento una fría voz varonil desde algún punto cercano._

_-Por lo visto hay quienes no sienten respeto por las almas en pena- contestó otra voz de hombre también desde cerca a la vez que ambos niños giraban sus rostros en todas direcciones buscando el sitio de origen de las voces._

_-Yo siempre he sido de la idea de que no hay por qué temerle a los muertos- volvió a hablar la primera voz acercándose cada vez más hacia los pequeños._

_-Ciertamente- coincidió su compañero y justo en se momento, los niños pudieron ver las siluetas de sus interlocutores acercándose por entre las sombras de algunos árboles- Después de todo… son los vivos los que pueden hacerte más daño-_

_Para cuando aquella voz dejó de hablar, 2 sujetos mal encarados se encontraban de pie frente a los infantes, viéndolos con miradas maliciosas._

_El pequeño peliazul sintió cómo cada uno de sus sentidos se agudizaba al máximo al estar frente a aquellos sujetos: sus ojos parecieron detenerse en cada detalle de ellos, a la vez que de reojo veía cómo las etéreas siluetas que hasta hace un momento lo rodeaban se alejaban del lugar; al mismo tiempo, una repulsiva aroma que parecía provenir de esos hombres impregnó su nariz y le pareció sentir que cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido; pero por sobre todo, el niño experimentó una sensación que parecía provenir más allá de lo que su cuerpo percibía, una sensación que gritaba sin parar una sola cosa: ¡Huye!_

_-Corre- le susurró a su amiga apenas separando los labios y parándose delante de ella como en un intento de protección- ¡¡CORRE!!- insistió a toda voz a la vez que iniciaba la carrera jalando a la pequeña del brazo al ver que ella parecía haberse quedado paralizada._

_Los hombres intercambiaron unas perversas miradas antes de salir corriendo tras los niños. Conocían a la perfección aquella zona y sus piernas eran mucho más grandes y fuertes, así que aquel intento de huída no duró mucho._

_-¿A dónde creen que van?- les dijo uno de los hombres cortándoles el camino- ¿Acaso no quieren jugar con nosotros?-_

_-Vamos a pasar un momento de mucha diversión- dijo el otro maliciosamente cerrándoles el paso por detrás y de un brusco movimiento separó a la niña de su amigo._

_-¡¡Ángelo!!- gimió la chiquilla más que aterrada._

_-¡¡JUNO!!- el niño quiso detener al hombre, pero el compañero de este lo sujetó fuertemente por el brazo._

_-Llegaron en un momento muy oportuno, pequeño- le dijo clavando una mirada helada en sus ojos azules- Justo estábamos pensando cómo celebrar el aniversario del grandioso botín que obtuvimos con nuestros amigos aquí hace un año-_

_Ante aquellas palabras, los ojos del pequeño se abrieron desmesuradamente a la vez que sentía una profunda rabia que había estado guardada en su interior desde hacía varios meses._

_-¿No les da gusto?- intervino el otro sujeto apretando ligeramente el cuello de la niña- Vinieron aquí a ver fantasmas… y pronto ustedes mismos se convertirán en unos-_

_El niño vio cómo las lágrimas fluían sin cesar de los ojos de su pequeña amiga mientras los hombres festejaban con risas perversas su buena suerte. Ellos eran parte de los mismos hombres que habían acabado con su aldea, ¡y él volvía a estar completamente indefenso ante ellos! Él había arrastrado a su mejor amiga hasta allí y ahora era incapaz de protegerla. Aún era muy pequeño pero sabía que bastaba con que el hombre que sujetaba a Juno hiciera un poco más de fuerza con sus manos y probablemente… ¿Acaso iba a perderla a ella al igual que había perdido a su familia? ¿Iba a perder también la vida que sus padres se habían esforzado tanto por proteger? ¡No! Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso pasara._

_-Suéltala- le dijo con tono decidido al hombre que sujetaba a su amiga, a la vez que experimentaba una extraña sensación en su interior, como si un pequeño universo amenazara con surgir desde dentro de él._

_-¿Y qué si no lo hago?- le espetó el sujeto viéndolo burlonamente y tensando sus dedos sobre el cuello de la pequeña._

_-Dije…- el universo en su interior crecía a una velocidad vertiginosa haciéndose cada vez más y más grande- ¡¡QUE LA SUELTES!!-_

_Una especie de ráfaga de energía surgió desde lo más profundo del cuerpo del pequeño haciendo que el hombre que lo sujetaba fuera lanzado un par de metros hacia atrás, pero eso no fue todo, pues de un rápido movimiento, el niño le asestó al otro sujeto un limpio gancho al hígado._

_El hombre vio venir el golpe pero ni siquiera hizo el intento de esquivarlo, ¿qué tan fuerte podía golpear un mocoso que ni siquiera llegaba a los 5 años? Sin embargo, el golpe dolió… y mucho. El dolor fue tan intenso que hizo que su cuerpo se doblara a la mitad a la vez que caía de rodillas y soltando a su pequeña presa en el proceso._

_-Maldito… mocoso- alcanzó a balbucear con dificultad el sujeto antes de perder el conocimiento debido al golpe en esa zona tan susceptible._

_La pequeña Juno veía asombrada lo que acababa de pasar y aún no salía de su sorpresa cuando al peliazul se le doblaron las piernas y cayó pesadamente al suelo, completamente extenuado por lo que acababa de hacer._

_-¡Ángelo!- gritó la niña asustada corriendo hacia su salvador._

_-Huye- musitó él débilmente, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto- Por favor… huye…-_

_Pero era tarde, el hombre al que había arrojado se había puesto en pie y avanzaba hacia ellos con un semblante que daba miedo._

_-¡Maldito engendro!- le gritó al pequeño a la vez que quitaba a la niña de en medio de un golpe y lo levantaba violentamente del suelo- ¡Nadie se burla de nosotros! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡¡NADIE!!- bramó furioso arrojándolo contra un árbol._

_El niño sintió un agudo dolor que recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo al momento del impacto y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder el conocimiento, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Con su visión comenzando a nublarse vio cómo aquel hombre se acercaba de nuevo a él y por su expresión supo que ese sería el fin. Sin embargo, cuando ya sólo un par de pasos lo separaban de aquel demente, pudo ver un pequeño resplandor que, surgiendo desde en medio de los árboles, fue a impactarse directamente en el tipo que lo amenazaba, atravesándolo de atrás hacia delante justo a la altura del corazón._

_El hombre se desplomó casi en el acto y cayó a tan sólo unos centímetros del pequeño peliazul, quien tenía la mirada puesta en el lugar en el que se había originado aquel extraño resplandor. Podía escuchar unos pasos acercándose y tan sólo unos instantes después, otro hombre apareció en el lugar caminando por entre los árboles._

_Era un sujeto alto y fornido, de piel blanca; sus cabellos color azabache caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro y era evidente que hacía ya algún tiempo que no se rasuraba. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención sin duda eran sus ojos, unos ojos negros de mirada fría y analítica, que estaban fijos en el pequeño que yacía tirado contra el tronco de un árbol._

_-Vaya, vaya- exclamó aquel hombre con una voz profunda y sin emoción con la mirada aún atenta en el niño- ¿Acaso era tuyo el cosmos que sentí hace unos momentos?-_

_-¿Cos… mos?- balbuceó el chiquillo sin comprender mientras aquel tipo se acercaba lentamente hacia él._

_-No tienes idea de lo que es eso, ¿cierto?- le preguntó el pelinegro agachándose para quedar a su altura._

_-¿Quién… eres?- logró articular con dificultad el niño luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no desmayarse._

_-Fausto de Eridanus - se presentó el hombre- Soy uno de los santos de Atena…-_

MM estaba de pie en medio de un sombrío bosquecillo. A su alrededor, ocultas parcialmente por la maleza, se asomaban algunas ruinas, pequeños vestigios de que, tiempo atrás, una aldea había estado asentada en aquél sitio. Y a unos cuantos pasos del santo de Cáncer, una joven de cabellos color trigo recorría con la mirada su entorno con algo de ansiedad a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma, procurando apartar de su mente unos recuerdos no muy gratos que guardaba de aquella región.

-Ya no quedan espíritus por aquí- le dijo el cangrejo dorado al notar la inquietud de la chica, quien volteó a verlo sin poder ocultar algo de temor en la mirada de sus ojos azul grisáceos- Y dudo mucho que algún psicópata ande cerca… a excepción mía, por supuesto- agregó logrando que la joven sonriera ligeramente.

-Así que estoy sola con un psicópata en tierras que todos los habitantes cercanos consideran malditas… ¡Qué consuelo!- exclamó Juno sarcásticamente y esta vez fue MM quien no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa.

Durante unos instantes, ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, simplemente recorriendo el lugar con la vista.

-¿Has venido a este sitio muchas veces en los últimos años?- preguntó finalmente la joven fijando su mirada en el peliazul.

-Después de terminar mi entrenamiento, sólo había regresado una vez- respondió MM sin emoción en la voz y con la mirada puesta en los árboles que lo rodeaban.

-¿Cuándo viniste con tu amigo?- inquirió la chica.

-Ese inútil sólo vino conmigo porque estábamos en medio de una misión- comentó el cangrejo dorado con una sonrisa despectiva, pero esta fue remplazada de inmediato por una expresión algo sombría- En esa ocasión tomé una decisión en este lugar…- agregó seriamente.

-¿Fue una mala elección?- Juno observó con sincera preocupación al joven al notar el semblante serio que este había adoptado.

-Una de muchas- murmuró MM esbozando una amarga sonrisa.

El santo de Cáncer suspiró profundamente y comenzó a avanzar por entre las ruinas, sin embargo, se detuvo tan sólo unos pasos más adelante al notar que Juno no lo seguía.

-¿Te quedas aquí?- le preguntó viéndola fijamente.

La joven fijó sus ojos en los del santo ateniense y él comprendió que, a pesar del tiempo, los recuerdos de lo que la chica había vivido en ese lugar seguían muy grabados en su memoria.

-Atena, dame paciencia con estas personas necias- resopló Cáncer dirigiendo la vista hacia el cielo.

Juno abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa, pero antes de que hubiera emitido sonido alguno, MM le tendió la mano a la vez que desviaba la mirada en otra dirección. La joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante aquel acto, pero finalmente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sin ninguna réplica sujetó la mano que el peliazul le ofrecía.

El cangrejo dorado volvió a suspirar, aunque esta vez con expresión un tanto resignada y de nuevo inicio la caminata por entre las ruinas, llevando de la mano a su acompañante.

Mientras caminaba, MM no podía evitar pensar que ese sitio estaba cargado de significado para él, y no porque hubiera nacido y vivido sus primeros años de vida allí, ni siquiera porque allí hubiera perdido a su familia biológica. No, ese lugar era tan importante para él porque allí había tenido la oportunidad de elegir: había elegido vivir al correr por su vida sobreponiéndose al cansancio y a la desolación en medio de una noche de hacía ya varios años; había elegido también proteger lo que era valioso para él a pesar del miedo y de las dificultades. Además, en recompensa a esas elecciones, la vida había abierto nuevas puertas para él: así se le había abierto el camino hacia un nuevo hogar digno de ser protegido con todas sus fuerzas hasta el último aliento; y también… fue así como descubrió el camino que lo había llevado directamente hasta la armadura que vestía…

_-¿Qué son los santos de Atena?-_

_El hombre que se hacía llamar Fausto de Eridanus fijó sus ojos negros en el chiquillo de ojos y cabellos azules que lo había ido a alcanzar a las afueras de la ciudad a tempranas horas de la mañana. El pequeño tenía varios golpes y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, pero había corrido tras él desde el hogar de nonna Stella hasta darle alcance._

_-¿No tendrías que estar descansando, mocoso?- le preguntó el hombre viéndolo sin emoción en el rostro, consciente de que el día anterior lo había llevado en estado lastimoso hasta la vivienda de su protectora._

_-Usted dijo que es uno de los santos de Atena- insistió el niño viendo con decisión al mayor- ¿Quiénes son ellos?-_

_-¿Sabes quién es Atena?- inquirió el hombre sin inmutarse._

_-La variante griega de Minerva, la Diosa de la Sabiduría, ¿cierto?- contestó el pequeño sin vacilar y por primera vez un leve rastro de interés apareció en el rostro de su interlocutor- A mi papá le gustaba la mitología- explicó el infante al sentir sobre él la penetrante mirada de los ojos negros de Fausto._

_-Atenea es la Diosa de la Sabiduría, la Estrategia, la Guerra Justa y otras cuantas cosas- explicó el pelinegro comenzando a avanzar a paso lento por una pequeña vereda que se alejaba de la ciudad serpenteando entre algunos árboles y matorrales, mientras el niño le seguía el paso escuchándolo con atención- Pero te puedo asegurar que es mucho más que un mito- agregó seriamente y el chiquillo fijó sus ojitos azules en él- Ella es la Diosa protectora de la humanidad que reencarna aquí en la Tierra cada vez que el peligro se cierne sobre los hombres-_

_-¿Qué clase de peligro?- preguntó el infante visiblemente interesado en el relato._

_-La Tierra siempre ha estado en la mira de varios Dioses- dijo el hombre seriamente- Si alguno de ellos derrotara a Atena… el mundo que conocemos desaparecía en menos de un parpadeo- el pelinegro hizo una pausa como para dejar que el pequeño asimilara sus palabras antes de continuar- Pero ella no está sola: 88 poderosos guerreros le han servido con valor desde la antigüedad, protegidos por armaduras sagradas que representan cada una de las constelaciones del cielo-_

_-Eridanus- murmuró el niño, recordando la manera en la que el hombre se había presentado._

_-Sí, esa es la constelación que representa mi armadura- asintió el pelinegro entendiendo los pensamientos del infante- Eridanus, el río del cielo; el río en el que Faetón, el hijo del Sol, encontró la muerte- agregó con tono algo tétrico pero orgulloso, aunque casi de inmediato adoptó una expresión un tanto despectiva- Una armadura de plata- susurró aún con aquella expresión en el rostro._

_-¿De plata?- interrogó el niño sin comprender._

_-De las 88 armaduras, hay 12 que son… especiales- explicó Fausto viendo de reojo al pequeño- Doce armaduras doradas que representan a las constelaciones de la elíptica… las armaduras reservadas sólo para los más poderosos guerreros de la orden ateniense…-_

_-¿Usted deseaba una de esas armaduras doradas?- preguntó el pequeño peliazul inocentemente._

_-¡Ja! Esas armaduras son el más grande anhelo de cuanto aprendiz llega al Santuario de la Diosa, niño- exclamó Fausto haciendo un alto en su camino- Pero son las armaduras las que eligen a sus dueños, no a la inversa- suspiró con la mirada perdida en el horizonte- Y la armadura de Cáncer no me consideró digno de ser su portador-_

_-¿Cáncer?- exclamó el niño sorprendido._

_-La armadura de la cuarta casa zodiacal- explicó Fausto dejándose caer a la sombra de un árbol a orillas de la vereda por la que caminaban, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, dejando que la fresca brisa de la mañana acariciara su rostro- Cáncer es una constelación interesante- continuó mientras el niño se sentaba cerca siguiendo atento lo que el pelinegro decía- No tiene astros muy brillantes a simple vista, pero contiene un cúmulo de más de 200 estrellas, el "Pesebre", que desde la antigüedad ha sido considerado como una puerta que comunica el mundo de los espíritus con el de los hombres-_

_El niño abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar aquello, pero el santo de Eridanus no notó su reacción por tener aún los ojos cerrados y continuó su relato sin inmutarse._

_-En Babilonia y China asociaban a las estrellas de Cáncer con muertes y desgracias por ese nexo, pero en lugares como Egipto, la asociaban con el renacimiento e incluso con la inmortalidad- el hombre abrió sus ojos y clavó la mirada de sus ojos negros en el cielo que se alcanzaba a distinguir por entre el follaje de los árboles a su alrededor- De cualquier forma, no es secreto que al portador de esa armadura se le suele asociar con el mundo de los muertos-_

_Por algunos momentos, Fausto de Eridanus se quedó con la mirada perdida en el firmamento, mientras que a su lado, su pequeño acompañante se había quedado reflexionando en lo que acababa de escuchar, con la mirada fija en el pasto sobre el que estaba sentado._

_-Las estrellas han anunciado que Atena reencarnará en algunos años- comentó el pelinegro con la mirada aún dirigida hacia arriba, haciendo que el niño volteara a verlo._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que la Tierra está en peligro?- inquirió el chiquillo preocupado._

_-Así parece- se limitó a responder el santo ateniense a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa carente de emoción y luego fijó sus ojos negros en el pequeño peliazul- Tú podrías llegar a convertirte en un santo ateniense- afirmó sin rodeos y sin que su expresión se alterara ni en lo más mínimo._

_-¡¿Yo?!- la expresión que adoptó el niño no era suficiente para demostrar la sorpresa que aquella simple frase había ocasionado en él._

_-Tienes un cosmos bastante interesante- comentó Fausto sin emoción en la voz y volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo- Es cierto que aún no sabes utilizarlo, pero lo tienes y con entrenamiento podrías llegar a ser un buen guerrero- el pelinegro volvió a cerrar los ojos y una fría sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de proseguir- Aunque claro, intentar convertirse en un caballero de la Diosa protectora del mundo probablemente sea uno de los caminos más rápidos para una muerte prematura; además, aunque tuvieras la buena fortuna de no pasar por un infierno en vida durante el entrenamiento… es innegable que conocerás la agonía de los campos de batalla-_

_-¿Dónde se encuentra el Santuario de la Diosa Atena?- preguntó el niño viendo seriamente al mayor._

_-En Grecia- respondió el santo de Eridanus sin inmutarse- ¿Acaso quieres ir a probar suerte allí?-_

_-No- respondió el infante con un peculiar brillo en la mirada- Iré para convertirme en un guerrero y entonces ayudaré a proteger este mundo de cualquier amenaza…-_

Un profundo suspiró escapó de los labios de MM mientras él avanzaba a paso lento por entre las ruinas que quedaban de su aldea natal.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Juno, caminando sin prisa tras él y aún sujetando su mano.

-Sólo pensaba que cuando eres niño crees que puedes cambiar el mundo- respondió sin emoción el santo de Cáncer, continuando con su camino.

-Quizás no se pueda cambiar de golpe, pero hay muchas personas que con sus actos, ya sean grandes o pequeños, ayudan a hacer de él un mejor lugar- opinó la joven.

-Sí, pero al mismo tiempo, otros nos empecinamos en cometer errores que sólo contribuyen a empeorar las cosas- comentó el cangrejo dorado esbozando una sonrisa que mezclaba algo de cinismo y melancolía.

-Bueno, dicen que si quieres cambiar el mundo, debes empezar por cambiar tú mismo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, acelerando el paso para ponerse al mismo nivel que el santo.

-¿De verdad crees que una persona puede cambiar para bien?- le preguntó MM viéndola de reojo.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Juno dirigiéndole una franca sonrisa- Cuando nos damos cuenta de que nos equivocamos, siempre podemos corregir nuestros pasos aprendiendo de nuestros errores-

-¿Y qué pasa si esos 'errores' se llevaron por delante las vidas de muchas otras personas?- murmuró fríamente MM deteniéndose en su camino.

La joven de cabellos color trigo se detuvo también a la vez que bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo una enorme pesadez en su interior por aquellas palabras, pero sin soltar la mano del peliazul.

-Todos nos equivocamos a veces, Ángelo- respondió en voz suave tras algunos instantes de silencio y con la vista aún en el suelo- Pero si tienes el valor de reconocer que estuviste mal y de arrepentirte por ello, creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es intentar enderezar tu camino y esforzarte al máximo por reivindicarte-

La chica seguía aún con la mirada baja cuando sintió que la mano del santo ateniense soltaba la suya.

-Muchas veces, las personas se arrepienten por temor al castigo que sus actos tendrán como consecuencia- dijo secamente MM adelantándose unos pasos a la joven hasta quedar de espaldas a ella- Por eso, no sé cuánto valga el arrepentimiento de alguien que ya ha estado en el inferno…-

Juno levantó la mirada y la fijó en la espalda del joven que estaba frente a ella.

-No sé cuánto pudiera valer- dijo con un tono de voz apenas más fuerte que un murmullo luego de pensar detenidamente su respuesta- Pero, sinceramente… creo que si yo hubiera regresado del infierno… Haría todo lo posible por no volver a él nunca más-

MM volteó a ver a la joven seriamente, pero ella se limitó a dedicarle una sincera sonrisa.

-Ya veo- murmuró finalmente el santo de Cáncer desviando la mirada de la joven y al mismo tiempo que lo que parecía el esbozo de una ligera sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

Juno se quedó viendo al peliazul unos instantes más y por fin suspiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo alejándose un poco por entre las ruinas. El cangrejo dorado, por su parte, se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos y así siguió por unos minutos, hasta que la voz de la chica lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¡Wow, Ángelo, mira esto!- exclamó la joven visiblemente emocionada.

El santo de Cáncer apresuró el paso para alcanzarla, mas no tuvo que avanzar demasiado para descubrir lo que la había sorprendido, pues tan sólo un poco más delante, los vestigios que quedaban de las ruinas se encontraban cubiertos ya no sólo por la maleza propia de la región, sino también por bellos rosales.

-¡Qué hermoso!- exclamó Juno viendo con ojos bien abiertos las hermosas rosas de variados colores que florecían por doquier.

MM observó también con los ojos bien abiertos aquella escena, pero pronto cambió su expresión por otra más seria.

-Afrodita es un maldito entrometido- murmuró el cangrejo dorado apretando los puños ligeramente.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Juno sin comprender observando al santo ateniense.

-El bueno para nada que vino aquí conmigo hace poco más de 13 años- explicó el chico de Cáncer tronándose los dedos de las manos con expresión no muy agradable- Ya le enseñaré a no andar metiendo sus narices donde no lo llaman en cuanto lo vea-

-¿Crees que él hizo esto?- inquirió la joven dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia las flores.

-¡Nah! Estoy completamente seguro- afirmó el peliazul en un suspiro- Las rosas son su firma característica-

-Pues entonces tiene una firma bellísima- opinó la chica con una sonrisa y MM se abstuvo de comentar que los que habían recibido esa "firma" en su corazón sin duda no habrían estado muy de acuerdo con ella- Sin duda tus compañeros de armas deben ser personas interesantes- agregó la joven pensando en voz alta.

-Son una bola de dementes- comentó el santo del cangrejo sin inmutarse.

-Entonces de seguro que se llevan de maravilla- bromeó Juno, pero ante aquel comentario el rostro de MM volvió a mostrarse un tanto sombrío.

-Mi modo de pensar siempre ha sido muy diferente al de la mayoría de ellos…- comentó el cangrejo dorado seriamente ante la interrogante mirada de la joven- Y hay algunas diferencias que resultan simplemente irreconciliables- agregó en un suspiro.

-¿Entonces ellos te desagradan?- inquirió Juno.

-¡Ja! Más bien creo que es a la inversa- rió sin emoción el santo de Cáncer- Yo soy… "la oveja negra", mientras que ellos son… unos idiotas admirables- terminó diciendo con voz apenas audible.

-¿"Admirables"?- preguntó la chica alcanzando a escucharlo y viendo inquisitivamente al cangrejo dorado.

-La palabra "idiotas" precedía a "admirables", ¿lo notaste?- recalcó MM algo incómodo, desviando el rostro en otra dirección.

Juno sonrió entretenida por la reacción del chico, pensando que había comprendido muy bien lo que había querido decir, por mucho que él lo negara. El santo de Cáncer la vio sonreír de reojo, pero simplemente resopló a la vez que desviaba la mirada hacia el cielo.

Cada uno de los santos dorados había recibido un entrenamiento diferente; cada uno de ellos poseía habilidades que los distinguían del resto y que los habían posicionado en la jerarquía más alta entre los guerreros de Atena; cada uno tenía sus propios ideales, su propio modo de ver el mundo, pero en definitiva… Él era completamente diferente al resto de ellos.

-La vida en el Santuario de Atena no debe ser fácil- comentó Juno de pronto, sacando al cangrejo dorado de sus pensamientos.

MM dirigió su vista hacia la chica y vio que ella se había sentado en una roca y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del bosque.

-No- respondió en un susurro a la vez que se sentaba recargado en otra piedra, viendo directamente hacia la joven- Sin embargo, yo fui quien decidió ir allí, y también fue decisión mía quedarme… a pesar de que en mi primer día de entrenamiento me hicieron ver la antesala del infierno, literalmente hablando- agregó con una irónica sonrisa.

-Siempre supe que tenías algo de masoquista- suspiró Juno.

-Pues yo estoy más acostumbrado a que me describan como un _poquito_ sádico- comentó el santo sonriendo más ampliamente.

-¿Eso es lo que te hace diferente de tus compañeros?-

-Entre otras cosas- respondió MM sin inmutarse y la joven se le quedó viendo fijamente- ¿Por qué el repentino interés en esos sujetos?-

-Creo que ellos te conocen mejor que yo- murmuró Juno suavemente desviando de nuevo la mirada.

-Te equivocas- declaró el santo de Cáncer con seriedad, haciendo que la joven volteara a verlo- Es sólo que tú y ellos han conocido dos facetas muy diferentes de mí- MM tomó aire a la vez que cerraba los ojos- En realidad… en estos momentos creo que ni yo mismo me conozco…-

Por algunos momentos, ambos se quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio, únicamente roto por el aire que mecía las hojas de los árboles sobre sus cabezas.

-Si tú conocieras todo lo que en realidad soy…- susurró el cangrejo dorado en tono lúgubre rompiendo el silencio- Hace mucho tiempo que el _Ángelo _que conocías desapareció de este mundo…-

-¿En serio?- inquirió Juno sin inmutarse- ¡Qué raro! Juraría que pude verlo en la casa de nonna Stella hace rato- la joven suspiró al mismo tiempo que fijaba sus ojos azul grisáceos en los de MM, que la veía en silencio sin moverse de donde estaba- Sé que no conozco lo suficiente al santo dorado de Cáncer, por eso mismo no puedo juzgar todo lo que haya hecho; pero te aseguro que sí conozco a mi amigo de la infancia y aún puedo ver algo de él a través de tu mirada-

-Quizás sólo crees eso porque efectivamente no sabes nada del santo de Cáncer- opinó MM en un suspiro.

-Entonces cuéntame quién es él- sugirió Juno decidida- Y deja que yo misma decida qué creer-

El cangrejo dorado no contestó. Simplemente se quedó viendo en silencio a la joven durante unos instantes con una mirada inexpresiva.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que pides- le dijo por fin con voz fría- Pero está bien, te lo diré: Máscara Mortal de Cáncer… no es más que un vil asesino. Un maldito cobarde que ha tapado con un dedo sus crímenes, diciendo que actuaba en nombre de la "Justicia"; porque sólo por medio del poder y la fuerza se podría renovar este mundo decadente… este mundo cruel donde no hay cabida para la bondad… este mundo en el que sólo la Muerte es justa con todos y donde sólo Ella ofrece un cese piadoso al sufrimiento…-

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre los jóvenes. Juno se encogió en donde estaba, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos a la vez que sus ojos mostraban un inmenso pesar. MM, por su parte, se limitó a observarla aún con una mirada expresiva mientras que la mente de la joven parecía perdida en otro momento o lugar.

Él no había mentido en lo que había dicho, ¿acaso habría valido de algo ocultarle la verdad a ella? Quizás ahora pudiera verlo como en realidad era… quizás ahora ella entendiera que no estaba de más temerle, pero… ¡cuánto hubiera deseado él poder mentirle en esos momentos! O más bien, ¡cuánto hubiera deseado poder rendirle otras cuentas! Pero él era quién era, así se había forjado a lo largo de su vida y de sus años de entrenamiento. Así se había modelado, alejándose cada vez más del amigo que Juno conocía desde que sus caminos tomaron rumbos distintos, justo desde el momento en el que él sintió que una constelación lo llamaba directamente hacia las filas del Santuario de Atena…

**Bien, pues ya he terminado el capítulo 3, ojalá que haya sido de su agrado n_n Perdón si la historia va algo lenta, pero es que quería dar este pequeño preámbulo para plantear los pensamientos del cangrejito dorado, ¡ah!, y por cierto que lo que se menciona de la constelación de Cáncer es verídico, ¡la 4ª constelación de la elíptica es fascinante! XD ¿O lo creeré sólo por ser Cáncer? O.o?**

**En fin, espero sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente capítulo n.n**


	4. Recuerdo de un primer día

**¡¡Hola!! Sé que ya se me está haciendo costumbre, pero de nuevo empezaré esta actualización pidiéndoles unas sinceras disculpas por el retraso, es que necesito estar de un humor especial para poder escribir esta historia, ¡y luego las malvadas Musas que sólo cooperan cuando se les da la gana! Je, en fin, de verdad lamento la demora y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado n_n**

**Roxy Kou:** (¿O prefieres Leonis-Alterf? n.n) ¡Qué gusto que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado! Ojalá que también disfrutes esta actualización, profundiza un poco menos en las emociones del cangrejito, pero tendrá mucho peso más adelante. Saludos y muchas gracias por tus reviews n_n

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** ¡Qué bien tenerte por aquí también! Disculpa que haya tardado con la actualización, pero ando medio apurada de tiempo y todavía mi mente que se pone a idear otras cosas n_nu

**Kagome-Black:** Me da mucho gusto que la historia te haya agradado y que simpatices con mi descripción del cangrejito dorado. Gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**4. Recuerdo de un primer día**

¡Grecia! Tierra heredera de una historia y una cultura fascinante; cuna de artes y ciencias diversas… punto de encuentro de aquellos poderosos guerreros a los que las constelaciones llamaban para poner su vida al servicio de la Diosa protectora del mundo.

Para cierto niño siciliano, llegar a ese fascinante país representó el inicio de una nueva vida, o más bien, el inicio de su verdadera vida, esa vida por la que siempre estuvo dispuesto a darlo todo…

_-Camina, niño-llamó Fausto de Eridanus al pequeño de ojos y cabellos azules que lo seguía a través de antiguas construcciones, deteniéndose cada pocos pasos para contemplar fascinado todo lo que lo rodeaba._

_Y es que el infante en verdad tenía razones para sentirse cautivado: no sólo acababa de llegar a un país diferente, luego de haber vivido toda su corta existencia en una pequeña isla del Mediterráneo, sino que parecía haberse adentrado en un mundo completamente distante del tiempo actual, pues, a medida que avanzaba en los terrenos del Santuario de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Justa, le parecía que iba entrando en un lugar en el que el tiempo se había congelado para conservar las magnas construcciones que parecían guardar el esplendor de la era del mito. Y no sólo eso, las personas allí vestían también a la manera de las antiguas tradiciones griegas y, de vez en cuando, podía ver pasar a algunos hombres o mujeres que portaban relucientes armaduras._

_-Si no te das prisa, te dejaré aquí-amenazó sin inmutarse el santo de Eridanus, ya varios metros por delante del pequeño, quien de inmediato apresuró el paso lo más que pudo para darle alcance. _

_-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó el chiquillo llegando hasta él y caminando un par de pasos a sus espaldas._

_-Tengo que presentarme ante el Gran Patriarca-explicó el santo plateado sin volver la mirada- Un guardia dijo que estaba supervisando el avance de algunos santos por aquí cerca-_

_Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio durante varios minutos, alejándose poco a poco de la zona habitable del Santuario y adentrándose en un terreno rocoso que parecía desértico._

_Mientras avanzaban, el pequeño peliazul iba intentando recordar todo lo que Fausto de Eridanus le había hablado acerca del Santuario de la Diosa durante su viaje desde Sicilia._

_-El Gran Patriarca es la máxima autoridad de este lugar, ¿cierto?- le preguntó tímidamente al santo de plata, quien se limitó a asentir con un ligero gruñido- ¿Él tiene que aprobar que yo me quede a entrenar?- volvió a preguntar y el hombre respondió de manera similar a como lo había hecho antes, con lo que el niño se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior con expresión preocupada- ¿Y… qué pasa si él no cree que yo…?-_

_-El Maestro Shion estará de acuerdo en que te conviertas en aprendiz- lo interrumpió el santo de Eridanus con voz suave aunque sin emoción- Si incluso un santo de plata como yo pudo notar el potencial que tiene tu cosmos, es seguro que el Gran Patriarca no tendrá reparos en que entrenes para convertirte en santo-_

_El niño respiró profundamente al escuchar aquello, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, pues pese a las múltiples advertencias que Fausto le había hecho sobre lo terrible que podía resultar el entrenamiento y sobre la difícil vida que tenían que afrontar los santos atenienses, algo en su interior parecía estar convencido de que él debía estar en ese lugar… y de verdad esperaba que el Gran Patriarca del Santuario pensara lo mismo._

_La caminata de aquel par de prolongó solamente un poco más, pues apenas unos metros más adelante, el santo de Eridanus se detuvo al ver aparecer en su campo visual a un pequeño grupo de hombres que avanzaba en dirección a ellos. Dos de aquellos hombres eran guardias del Santuario, mientras que otros 2, más jóvenes, portaban unas resplandecientes armaduras que reflejaban cual espejo los rayos del sol. Pero a pesar de lo hipnóticas que podían resultar aquellas majestuosas y sagradas vestimentas, la vista de Fausto de Eridanus y del pequeño que lo acompañaba quedó fija en la última persona que conformaba aquel grupo frente a ellos: un hombre de porte imponente, de rostro sereno y largos cabellos de color verde, que iba ataviado con una túnica blanca._

_-Gran Patriarca- saludó respetuosamente el santo de Eridanus, haciendo una reverencia, en cuanto aquel hombre se le acercó._

_-Eridanus, qué gusto tenerte de regreso- le devolvió el saludo el peliverde con expresión amable._

_Y luego, el Patriarca dirigió su mirada directamente hacia el pequeño peliazul, fijando sus ojos en los azules del niño, quien contempló con verdadera fascinación aquellos ojos de un peculiar tono liláceo, que parecían contener una infinita sabiduría._

_El infante sintió cómo aquel hombre lo analizaba con la mirada y, durante el breve momento que el contacto visual se mantuvo, casi tuvo la certeza de que esos ojos de mirada tan profunda no sólo estaban viendo su exterior, sino que podían ver incluso su alma. Así que el niño se quedó quietecito durante ese pequeño lapso, hasta que tuvo la sensación de que el peliverde había terminado con su escrutinio visual, momento en el que hizo una reverencia ante él, logrando que el Patriarca le devolviera el saludo con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza a la vez que le sonreía con benevolencia._

_El Gran Maestro del Santuario despachó a los guardias y a los santos que lo acompañaban y estos se alejaron del lugar tras ofrecerles sus respetos al peliverde._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?- le preguntó el Patriarca al niño con voz amable y en un impecable italiano en cuanto hubiera quedado a solas con ellos._

_-Ángelo, señor- respondió el chiquillo con energía._

_-Lo encontré en Sicilia- intervino Fausto, dirigiéndose con respeto al Patriarca- Este niño pudo despertar su cosmos durante unos instantes, Gran Maestro… y es un cosmos bastante… peculiar- agregó seriamente._

_El peliverde volvió a fijar su mirada en los ojos del niño, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano derecho sobre la cabeza del pequeño, elevando ligeramente su propio cosmos._

_Ángelo sintió claramente cómo cada milímetro de su cuerpo era recorrido por aquella especie de cálida energía que emanaba del Patriarca, y a la vez, algo en su interior pareció despertar en respuesta a ella. Fue una sensación extraña, como si un pequeño universo comenzara a vibrar en la parte más profunda de su ser. Ya había experimentado una sensación similar cuando había visto a su amiga Juno en peligro, hacía tan sólo unos cuantos días, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente, pues tenía la impresión de que aquel "universo" en su interior se desperezaba lentamente de un profundo letargo… y ya no habría manera de hacerlo dormir de nuevo._

_-Ciertamente, un cosmos interesante- comentó Shion con una sonrisa, quitando su mano de la cabeza del niño y viéndolo amablemente- ¿Lo tomarás como discípulo?- le preguntó entonces al santo de Eridanus, volteando a verlo._

_-Si usted lo dispone de ese modo, no tengo inconvenientes, Gran Patriarca- contestó el plateado en tono respetuoso._

_-Creo que no podría ser de otra forma- declaró el peliverde a la vez que respiraba profundamente y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en el pequeño siciliano- ¿Bajo qué signo zodiacal naciste, Ángelo?-_

_-Eh… soy cáncer, señor- respondió el niño y, por alguna razón, el Patriarca sonrió ligeramente al escuchar su contestación._

_-El destino tiene una forma muy particular de hacer las cosas- susurró el Gran Maestro sin dejar de sonreír y desviando su mirada hacia el cielo, dejando confundidos tanto al niño como al santo de plata- En fin, necesito confiarte otra misión antes de que inicies el entrenamiento del pequeño, Fausto-_

_El santo de plata asintió con seriedad y el Patriarca les pidió que lo acompañaran a ver a unos aprendices que también quería supervisar ese día, mientras aprovechaba para revelarle al guerrero los detalles de su misión. Así que los 3 comenzaron a andar de nuevo a paso lento. Al parecer, la nueva misión del santo de Eridanus lo enviaría fuera de Grecia por un par de días, pero el pequeño Ángelo no pudo comprender del todo lo que el Gran Patriarca y su futuro maestro comentaban, pues ellos habían empezado a hablar en griego, idioma que, si bien no le era del todo desconocido, no dominaba lo suficiente como para seguir la conversación en detalle._

_-Entonces partiré lo antes posible a Roma-recapituló Fausto, luego de escuchar lo que el sumo pontífice le decía._

_-Por favor, Eridanus, te lo encargo mucho- asintió el Patriarca, deteniendo sus pasos para ver al plateado- Una vez que regreses, este pequeño y tú podrán ponerse a entrenar tranquilamente-agregó dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa al chiquillo- Él puede quedarse aquí hasta que vuelvas-_

_-Como usted diga, Maestro Shion- aceptó el santo haciendo una ligera reverencia, luego de lo cual se dirigió al niño- Disfruta de tus últimas horas de tranquilidad, mocoso- le sugirió viéndolo seriamente y sin más, se alejó del lugar, dejando a su futuro aprendiz con el peliverde._

_-No te espera un entrenamiento sencillo al lado de Fausto de Eridanus- le dijo el Patriarca al niño en cuanto el plateado se perdió de vista- No es fácil llegar a ser un santo ateniense, pero lo lograrás si le pones todo tu empeño-_

_-Lo haré, señor-aseguró el pequeño con decisión, logrando que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios del Patriarca._

_-Muy bien, esa es la actitud que se necesita- le reconoció Shion, empezando a avanzar de nuevo para ir con los aprendices a los que quería supervisar._

_Ángelo caminó a su lado en silencio, mas no tuvieron que avanzar mucho antes de que comenzaran a llegar hasta ellos ruidos de golpes y exclamaciones de pelea. Algo más adelante, el camino por el que avanzaban terminaba de manera abrupta, dejando frente a ellos una pequeña planicie un par de metros por debajo del nivel en el que se encontraban. Y justo en ese sitio, ajenos a los recién llegados observadores, 2 chicos libraban un pequeño combate de entrenamiento entre ellos._

_Uno tenía los ojos de un profundo color verde y el cabello corto y castaño; no llegaba ni a los 10 años, pero se movía con una agilidad asombrosa, y resultaba evidente que aquella pelea no le estaba exigiendo demasiado esfuerzo, aunque su oponente era bastante hábil._

_Ángelo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a ese segundo niño, un chiquillo de alborotados cabellos oscuros y vivaces ojos negros que sin duda debía tener más o menos la misma edad que él, pero que combatía ya de manera excepcional. _

_Ambos chicos estaban tan centrados en su pelea, que ni siquiera parecieron notar que eran observados. El más pequeño atacaba con una mezcla de fuerza y velocidad que parecía impropia de alguien de su edad, aunque, algo que de inmediato captó la atención de Ángelo, fue que varios de los golpes que aquel niño lanzaba, los ejecutaba moviendo sus manos como si estas fueran un par de cuchillas en movimiento. No cabía duda de que ese infante hacía un gran trabajo, sin embargo, su oponente no lucía ni remotamente agitado, y se limitaba a esquivar o a frenar los ataques de su rival sin hacer mayores esfuerzos. Pero el más joven parecía decidido a probar que era un digno contrincante para él, así que se preparó para dar su mejor golpe._

_Tanto Ángelo como el Patriarca pudieron notar, aún a la distancia, la decisión del rostro del pequeño, a la vez que un tenue resplandor cubría su cuerpo por completo, y entonces, aquel niño se lanzó contra su oponente, con la mano derecha en alto, cual espada desenvainada y presta para el ataque._

_El chico castaño se movió a gran velocidad para esquivar la embestida, pero el pequeño, moviéndose con gran agilidad, logró redirigir su ataque y de nuevo se lanzó contra su rival. Para cualquier persona normal, hubiera resultado simplemente imposible evitar aquel nuevo asalto… pero el castaño no era para nada alguien ordinario y, en ese instante, se movió a tal velocidad que prácticamente desapareció durante una fracción de segundo, esquivando así el ataque y provocando que este fuera a dar contra unas rocas que habían estado a su espalda._

_Ángelo observó asombrado cómo la mano del pequeño atravesaba aquellas rocas, de la misma manera en que un afilado cuchillo habría rebanado un pedazo de queso… o al menos así fue por algunos instantes, porque, luego de haber cortado limpiamente casi la mitad del espesor de las rocas, el ataque del niño se detuvo tan rápidamente como había empezado, quedando la mano del chiquillo atrapada entre los fragmentos de piedra._

_El castaño se mantuvo expectante, en posición defensiva, listo para cualquier nuevo ataque, pero su pequeño oponente, lejos de continuar con el combate, cayó de rodillas a la vez que su rostro se descomponía en un gesto de profundo dolor y con su mano aún entre las rocas._

_Los ojos verdes del mayor de los contrincantes se abrieron completamente al comprender lo que había pasado y, de inmediato, se apresuró a acudir en auxilio de su pequeño oponente._

_Desde su lugar como espectador, Ángelo observaba atentamente aquella escena, cuando escuchó suspirar al Patriarca, mas no tuvo tiempo ni de levantar la mirada para ver su rostro pues, súbitamente, experimentó una extraña sensación, como de vértigo, que le hizo cerrar los ojos y para cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontraba tan sólo a unos pasos de los jóvenes aprendices junto con el Maestro Shion._

_El pequeño siciliano volteó más que sorprendido hacia el sitio desde el que momentos antes hubieran estado contemplando el combate, sin comprender cómo es que había llegado al punto en el que ahora se encontraba en menos de un segundo, pero antes de que hubiera podido decir algo, escuchó que el Patriarca se dirigía a los chicos._

_-¿Estás bien, Shura?- le preguntó amablemente al más joven, quien ya había sacado su mano de entre las rocas y la sostenía con sumo cuidado con su mano izquierda y con una expresión de dolor impresa en la cara._

_-Creo que se rompió el metacarpiano y al menos una falange del meñique, Gran Patriarca- intervino el castaño, dirigiéndola una mirada de sincera preocupación a su compañero._

_Shion tomó con mucho cuidado la mano del niño entre las suyas, pero no era difícil comprobar que lo que decía el ojiverde era cierto, pues el meñique del infante se había torcido en una extraña posición y resultaba evidente que el mínimo roce sobre él le producía un profundo dolor._

_-Esto va a doler- le advirtió el Patriarca con voz suave al pequeño a la vez que se preparaba para acomodarle el dedo en su lugar._

_El niño asintió con el rostro, respirando agitadamente debido al dolor. Por su parte, Shion intercambió una mirada con el chico castaño, quien también asintió con el rostro y de inmediato sujetó los hombros del pequeño, que apenas y cerró sus ojos y apretó con fuerza sus labios cuando, a un movimiento del Patriarca, su mano emitió un pequeño crujido._

_Unas lágrimas alcanzaron a escapar de los ojos del chiquillo, pero ni un solo quejido surgió de sus labios. Ángelo no lo sabía en esos momentos, pero esa imagen viviría por mucho tiempo en su memoria, pues justo entonces comenzó a comprender lo que de verdad significaba ser un santo de Atena, justo en ese instante, empezó a asimilar que su vida estaría llena de muchos tipos de dolor… y él debería aprender a continuar con valor a pesar del sufrimiento._

_-¿Por qué dudaste, Shura?- le preguntó entonces Shion al pequeño ojinegro, aún con su manita entre las suyas, y elevando ligeramente su cosmos, de modo que este envolviera también la mano del infante- Lo estabas haciendo muy bien, fácilmente habrías partido esas rocas sin ningún problema- le aseguró con voz amable, logrando que el niño fijara sus ojos en él._

_-¿De verdad lo cree?- le preguntó tímidamente._

_-¡Claro que sí! Y tú también deberías creerlo. Si dudamos de nosotros mismos, no llegaremos muy lejos-_

_-Has mejorado mucho desde el último combate que tuvimos- le comentó el joven castaño dedicándole una sonrisa- Si sigues así, pronto me veré en graves aprietos contigo-_

_Ese comentario hizo que una radiante sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del pequeño. Shion también sonrió ligeramente, aún ocupado en concentrar un poco de su cosmos en la mano del niño._

_-¿Está mejor así?- le preguntó tras unos instantes soltando por fin su mano._

_El infante movió con cuidado su dedo pequeño, pero el dolor había desaparecido por completo._

_-Muchas gracias, Gran Patriarca- le agradeció con una gran sonrisa y en un idioma que el pequeño siciliano no alcanzó a reconocer._

_-Será mejor que no le exijas mucho a tu mano por el resto del día, pero para mañana estará como nueva- le aseguró Shion devolviéndole la sonrisa y luego se dirigió hacia el castaño- Aioros, quería pedirte un pequeño favor-_

_-Dígame en qué puedo serle útil, Gran Maestro- fue la respetuosa contestación del aludido._

_Por respuesta, Shion le hizo una seña a Ángelo para que se acercara a ellos, pues él se había quedado un poco alejado, observando todo._

_-Ángelo, ellos son Aioros y Shura- le presentó a los dos chicos, hablando en italiano, en cuanto él se acercó- Chicos, él es Ángelo, acaba de llegar hoy al Santuario y pronto empezará con el entrenamiento para convertirse en santo- lo presentó a su vez, pero hablando en griego._

_El castaño le sonrió amablemente al siciliano a modo de saludo, lo mismo que el pelinegro, y Ángelo les devolvió la sonrisa, aunque tímidamente._

_-Hay varios asuntos de los que debo encargarme- se explicó Shion en italiano- El maestro de Ángelo volverá hasta dentro de unos días, así que necesito a alguien que le enseñe el lugar y que lo oriente en cualquier duda que tenga-_

_-Por supuesto, Maestro Shion- aceptó Aioros de buena gana._

_-¡Yo también coopero!- se apuntó Shura con emoción._

_-Muchas gracias, se los encargo mucho, por favor- el Patriarca les sonrió agradecido a ambos chicos para luego dirigirse al peliazul- Quedas en buenas manos, Ángelo, te lo aseguro-_

_El pequeño siciliano asintió ligeramente. Shion no se quedó mucho con ellos después de eso y pronto se retiró dejándolos solos._

_-¿Eres de Italia, Ángelo?- le preguntó Shura en un titubeante italiano en cuanto el Patriarca se hubo marchado._

_-Sí, de Sicilia- respondió el aludido- ¿Tú eres griego?-_

_-Nop, soy de España- contestó el otro niño con orgullo- Aioros es quien sí es de Grecia-agregó señalando al castaño._

_Ese fue sólo el inicio de una larga conversación entre los chicos. Y así, mientras recorrían tranquilamente el camino de regreso hacia el centro del Santuario, Ángelo se enteró de que Aioros llevaba ya varios años entrenando y, en palabras de Shura, era ya un poderoso guerrero que no había tenido problemas en darse a conocer ante todo el Santuario; afirmaciones que el castaño consideró algo exageradas. También, el siciliano pudo averiguar que el español llevaba apenas un año entrenando y que, en esos momentos, sólo estaba de paso en el Santuario, pues él entrenaba usualmente en la ladera sur de los Pirineos, pero su maestro lo había dejado en lo que cumplía con una misión que le había asignado el Patriarca._

_Ambos chicos eran agradables y fueron ellos los que llevaron principalmente la plática, pues el peliazul era más bien del tipo reservado e introvertido, pero no por ello habría podido negar que había pasado un momento ameno en compañía de aquel par._

_No les tomó mucho estar de regreso entre las antiguas y magníficas construcciones del Santuario. Todo el trayecto lo habían recorrido sin prisas, pero Ángelo había podido notar que Aioros parecía algo inquieto, y esa sensación se hizo más evidente en cuanto el imponente coliseo del lugar quedó frente a ellos._

_-Casi es hora- comentó el griego seriamente, dirigiéndole una mirada al cielo, como para comprobar la posición del sol._

_-¿De qué?- preguntó el pequeño siciliano confundido._

_-Pronto habrá un gran combate en el coliseo- explicó Shura- Hoy, dos aprendices se batirán por una armadura dorada-_

_-¡¿Por una armadura dorada?!- exclamó Ángelo sorprendido, recordando lo que Fausto le había dicho sobre esas armaduras destinadas sólo para los guerreros más poderosos._

_-Sí, y no es algo que se vea fácilmente- comentó el pequeño español- Mi maestro me dijo que el último combate de ese tipo se dio hace por lo menos 50 años- _

_-En estos momentos, sólo 2 armaduras doradas tienen dueño- explicó Aioros al notar la interrogante mirada del peliazul- Aries y Libra son las únicas casas zodiacales que tienen guardián actualmente, luego de la muerte de Alcander de Leo y Fakhir de Escorpio… Por lo que he escuchado del maestro Shion, cuando alguien quiere reclamar un armadura dorada, él como Patriarca debe juzgar si es apto o no para portarla, además de que la armadura debe reconocerlo como su dueño, pero, en caso de hubiera más de un solicitante y ambos tuvieran las aptitudes para fungir como santo dorado… debe haber un combate entre ellos, incluso antes de que se confronten con la armadura-_

_-Y eso es algo que no había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo- agregó Shura- Todos en el Santuario andan emocionados por ese combate-_

_¡Y sí que podía notarse la emoción en el ambiente! Pues, para cuando los pequeños entraron en el coliseo para poder observar la pelea, este estaba ya lleno de espectadores, tanto santos, amazonas y aprendices, como otras personas relacionadas de una u otra manera al Santuario. Allí también ya se encontraba el Gran Patriarca, quien iba ataviado con su túnica blanca, pero usaba además una especie de casco de color rojo y una máscara que cubría su rostro. Él estaba ubicado en un palco preferencial entre las gradas y, frente a él, una caja dorada resplandecía con los rayos del sol. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba del sumo pontífice, los chicos podían distinguir con claridad, desde el puesto que habían ocupado al lado de una entrada en las primeras filas cerca de la arena, las figuras de unos gemelos grabadas en una de las caras de la caja de oro._

_-¿Géminis?- murmuró Ángelo con la vista fija en aquellas figuras que representaban a Cástor y Pólux._

_-Sí, Géminis- asintió Aioros seriamente, con la mirada atenta en la arena central del coliseo, pese a que aun no había ni rastro de los contendientes-Hará cosa de una semana que un aprendiz solicitó la armadura; es un buen guerrero que ha entrenado durante más de 10 años en el ardiente desierto egipcio, pero…-_

_-Pero aquí en el Santuario se ha estado entrenando otro aprendiz que también buscaba reclamar la armadura de Géminis- terminó Shura con seriedad._

_-Otros 2, de hecho- susurró Aioros con voz apenas audible- De cualquier modo, el maestro Shion no pudo negarle a ninguno la oportunidad de al menos luchar por la armadura-_

_-Pero es obvio quién es su favorito- comentó el español con una sonrisa a la vez que recorría las gradas con la mirada._

_-Sí- coincidió el castaño también sonriendo ligeramente- Sin embargo, como juez de este combate, el maestro Shion será completamente imparcial con los resultados-_

_Ángelo tuvo el impulso de averiguar más sobre los contendientes, más ya no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, pues, justo en ese momento, una verdadera ovación se dejó escuchar por todo el coliseo cuando uno de los combatientes hizo su aparición en la arena central._

_Se trataba de un chico de unos 16 o 17 años, alto y de músculos bien definidos. Su piel era bronceada y sus cabellos y ojos era de color negro. Era fácil notar que estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo en ese combate._

_-Ese es Seth- dijo Aioros, aunque apenas y se había detenido a verlo, pues en lugar de eso, se había puesto a recorrer las gradas con la mirada, acción que el pequeño español aún seguía haciendo, como si ambos estuvieran buscando a alguien._

_Pero las miradas de ambos se dirigieron de inmediato a la arena central cuando una nueva ovación anunció la llegada del segundo contendiente._

_Este era mucho más bajo y delgado que su adversario. Su piel era blanca, sus cabellos largos y azules, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono verde. Sin duda debía ser más alto que el promedio de los chicos de su edad, pero cuando mucho tendría unos 10 años, aunque, la seriedad de su mirada y de sus gestos parecían los de alguien mucho mayor._

_-Él es Saga- explicó Aioros en un susurro, dirigiéndole una última mirada a las gradas a su alrededor, para finalmente fijar su vista en el peliazul, quien también le dio una ojeada a los espectadores del coliseo antes de que su mirada se cruzara con la del castaño._

_Sosteniéndole la mirada, Aioros negó suavemente con el rostro al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros con expresión contrariada. El pequeño contendiente, por su parte, se limitó a suspirar a la vez que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, como para restarle importancia a un asunto._

_Entonces, el Gran Patriarca se puso de pie y el silencio cubrió por completo el estadio. El sumo pontífice sólo dijo unas pocas palabras para pedirles a los jóvenes contrincantes que pelearan con honor y que dieran lo mejor de sí en aquel combate, a lo que ambos chicos asintieron seriamente y por fin, cada uno tomó su posición, el uno frente al otro, listos para comenzar._

_La pelea dio inicio a una voz de Shion y, desde el primer momento, todos los espectadores pudieron notar por qué ambos adversarios creían tener derecho sobre la armadura en disputa, pues los dos se movían con una velocidad asombrosa, desplazándose por toda la arena con gran agilidad, y repartiéndose entre ellos golpes y patadas que con facilidad habrían destrozado los huesos de una persona normal._

_Desde su lugar en las gradas, Ángelo observaba asombrado aquel espectáculo. Nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso. La velocidad y fuerza que aquellos jóvenes estaban demostrando era tal, que hasta le daba un efecto inverosímil a aquel combate._

_La pelea parecía muy pareja, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, y el público ovacionaba a los contendientes más que entusiasmados, al menos así lo hacían gran parte de los espectadores, mientras que otros cuantos seguían el enfrentamiento con mirada analítica._

_El pequeño siciliano se sorprendió al notar la seriedad que había adoptado el rostro de Aioros mientras veían el combate; incluso Shura parecía muy concentrado en seguir detalles que para él resultaban aún inapreciables. Con esa expresión en sus rostros, ambos chicos parecían mayores de lo que en verdad eran, y lo mismo aplicaba para los dos oponentes que luchaban en la arena central, sobre todo para el joven griego, que si bien era mucho menor que su rival, estaba mostrando con verdadera maestría el control de un guerrero experimentado. Quizás, por sus edades, ellos aún podían ser llamados "niños", pero resultaba más que obvio que, al menos ante un combate, podían demostrar la misma madurez que el más centrado adulto… y Ángelo no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese sería un efecto colateral del entrenamiento para convertirse en santo… y también si con él pasaría lo mismo._

_Pero mientras aquellos pensamientos rondaban la mente del pequeño siciliano, en la arena del coliseo, el combate seguía su curso sin interrupciones. Ninguno de los oponentes daba tregua a su rival y ambos atacaban si descanso, logrando que el público hasta contuviera el aliento mientras los veía pelear de semejante manera._

_-Saga es sorprendente- comentó de pronto Shura, siguiendo la lucha con mirada atenta._

_-Lo es- coincidió Aioros también atento al combate, aunque de pronto frunció el ceño- Pero no se está concentrando lo suficiente en la pelea- comentó con voz preocupada, haciendo que los dos niños que lo acompañaban voltearan a verlo con expresión sorprendida- Si esto sigue así…-_

_Más no hubo necesidad de que el ojiverde dijera algo más, pues justo en ese momento, el egipcio, concentrando su cosmos en sus manos, lanzó un poderoso ataque al chico griego, quien apenas y pudo cubrirse con sus brazos para protegerse parcialmente del impacto, pero no pudo evitar que este lo mandara a volar un par de metros, arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa a todos los espectadores._

_Saga logró estabilizar su cuerpo a tiempo para caer de pie después de aquella agresión; sin embargo, Seth no perdió tiempo y de inmediato se fue sobre su rival, que apenas y tuvo tiempo de preparar su defensa para hacerle frente al nuevo embate del egipcio._

_-¡Vamos, Saga! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- exclamó Aioros con voz ahogada y apretando los puños, viendo cómo el peliazul comenzaba a perder terreno ante su oponente._

_Shura y Ángelo intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, contagiándose con la preocupación que el castaño experimentaba en aquellos momentos._

_El pequeño español volvió a dirigirle una ansiosa mirada al resto de las gradas, sin que el siciliano comprendiera qué era lo que buscaba, pero justo en ese instante, el pequeño peliazul escuchó unos pasos que acercaban a toda velocidad por la entrada junto a la que ellos se encontraban y, entonces, por allí apareció un agitado chico que, curiosamente, era idéntico al joven griego que se batía en ese preciso momento en la arena del coliseo._

_El recién llegado respiraba agitadamente, intentando reponerse de la carrera que acababa de realizar, pero su mirada estaba bien atenta en la arena, donde su perfecto doble retrocedía poco a poco, cubriéndose con los brazos, ante el ataque decidido del egipcio._

_-¡¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?!!- le gritó a toda voz a la vez que se acercaba lo más que podía al barandal que separaba las gradas de la arena central, olvidándose completamente de su cansancio y logrando que muchas miradas se dirigieran hacia él- ¡¡Saga, si pierdes esa armadura te juro por todos los Dioses del Olimpo que te enviaré de una patada directo al Hades!!-_

_Ninguno de los 2 contendientes pareció inmutarse ni remotamente por la llegada de aquel chico, sin embargo, Saga dejó de retroceder ante las embestidas de su oponente, a la vez que un tenue resplandor comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo._

_Seth pareció sorprenderse ante aquel cambio en su rival, pero, en respuesta, él también hizo aumentar su cosmos para asestarle un nuevo y más poderoso golpe al peliazul. Más antes de que su puño golpeara al griego, este simplemente desapareció… o al menos eso pareció, y no pocos espectadores se quedaron casi con la boca abierta al ver cómo el joven egipcio salía volando hasta el otro lado de la arena, sin que hubieran podido ver ninguno de los movimientos del griego, debido a la velocidad con la que este se movió._

_El egipcio cayó pesadamente debido al golpe que le habían dado, pero de inmediato volvió a ponerse en pie. Aunque el breve tiempo que le tomó hacer eso bastó para que su contendiente intercambiara una mirada con aquel chico que le había gritado desde las gradas, dirigiéndole una fugaz sonrisa que le robó un suspiro resignado al recién llegado._

_-Serás imbécil, hermano- susurró el chico en las gradas, negando con el rostro y esbozando una ligera sonrisa, mientras que el combate continuaba._

_-De verdad llegué a temer que no vendrías, Kanon- le dijo entonces Aioros, haciéndolo voltear hacia donde él y los pequeños estaban._

_-¡Aioros!- exclamó el aludido con algo de sorpresa, pues en su apresurada llegada ni siquiera lo había visto, aunque entonces notó también a los otros niños- ¿Ahora eres niñero?- le preguntó en un tono burlón que provocó que Shura lo viera con malos ojos, aunque el castaño se limitó a sonreír ligeramente._

_-Qué bueno que hayas llegado a tiempo- le dijo Aioros con una amable sonrisa._

_-¡Feh! Al tarado de Saga sólo le gusta que lo vea lucirse- comentó en tono despectivo, pero de inmediato adoptó una expresión más seria- Idiota, ¿de verdad pensaba perder si yo no llegaba?- se preguntó más para sí mismo aunque en voz alta._

_-Él confiaba en que llegarías- le aseguró Aioros viendo cómo, en la arena central, el peliazul había tomado ya el control de la pelea con una habilidad prodigiosa-Más que lucirse ante ti… creo que sólo quiere que entiendas que él está dispuesto a ganar la armadura de Géminis por ustedes dos… ya que tú renunciaste a luchar por ella- _

_-No tengo madera de santo- comentó Kanon sin inmutarse, siguiendo el combate con la mirada- Esa armadura significa mucho más para él que para mí… y yo no pienso quedarme a su sombra todo el tiempo- agregó con un susurro._

_Si Ángelo hubiera sabido en ese momento el modo en el que ese chico influiría en su vida años más tarde, quizás le hubiera prestado mucha más atención, pero en esos momentos, estaba más interesado en el combate que tenía lugar ante sus ojos, y mismo que no tardó mucho en terminar con una sorprendente explosión que incluso hizo vibrar el coliseo entero… a pesar de que su creador no había puesto en ella toda la fuerza de su cosmos, una fuerza tan descomunal, que no tardaría en adquirir la fama de que era incluso capaz de destruir galaxias…_

-------------------------

-Me sorprende la claridad con la que recuerdas ese día- comentó Juno con voz suave, sentada en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol, abrazando sus piernas, aún entre las ruinas de lo que tiempo atrás hubiera sido una aldea, luego de que el santo dorado de Cáncer le hubiera platicado acerca del primer día que pasó en el Santuario de Atena.

-¿Crees que un día así puede olvidarse fácilmente?- le preguntó MM sin emoción, sentado a prudente distancia de la chica, con la espalda recargada en una roca- A pesar del tiempo, al pensar en ese día, aún recuerdo con claridad la emoción que experimenté al ver cómo Saga peleó por ganar su armadura. Lástima que al año siguiente nadie se atreviera a disputarse con Aioros por la de Sagitario, hubiera sido algo digno de verse- agregó esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Los admirabas?- le preguntó Juno fijando en él la mirada de sus ojos azul grisáceos.

-¿A Saga y Aioros?- exclamó MM como si la joven hubiera preguntado lo más obvio del mundo- Creo que no ha habido en el Santuario quien los haya conocido sin admirarlos- contestó con sinceridad, pero sin que su rostro delatara emoción alguna- Ambos habrían podido ganar sus armaduras desde antes, pero, por lo que sé, el maestro Shion no les permitió reclamarlas entonces-

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó la chica con curiosidad.

-Ser un santo dorado es genial- comenzó a explicar el cangrejo dorado seriamente- Como estar en la cima de la pirámide alimenticia de un ecosistema salvaje y brutal. Pero al mismo tiempo… puede ser agotador. Grandes privilegios con grandes obligaciones y responsabilidades. Si por el Patriarca Shion hubiera sido, probablemente no hubiera entregado una armadura dorada a alguien menor de 15 años, pero las circunstancias no se lo permitieron-

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Juno con la mirada en el suelo y MM con la vista en las ramas de los árboles que se mecían sobre su cabeza con el viento.

-Y…- el momentáneo silencio fue roto por la titubeante voz de Juno- ¿Cuándo… cuándo fue que Ángelo comenzó a desaparecer?- preguntó abrazando con más fuerza sus piernas.

-No podría decirlo con exactitud- contestó MM con un suspiro y con la mirada aún en las ramas de los árboles- Sé que yo comencé a forjarme como santo dorado desde ese primer día. Haber conocido a Saga, Aioros y Shura del modo en el que lo hice, tuvo mucho peso en otros momentos de mi vida… Fausto regresó 3 días después- continuó tras una breve auto interrupción- No volví al Santuario hasta algunos meses después y para entonces… yo ya había cambiado completamente-

-¿O sea que sólo te tomó unos meses convertirte en _Máscara Mortal_?- le preguntó Juno viéndolo atentamente.

-No me tomó ni un minuto adoptar ese nombre, Juno- fue la fría respuesta del cangrejo dorado, que continuaba con su mirada hacia arriba- Pero entonces era sólo eso: un nombre… un nombre que servía como una máscara que cubría mis temores-

-¿Tus temores?-inquirió la joven confundida.

-Siempre tuve una _sensibilidad_ especial para ver y escuchar ciertas "cosas"- comentó MM sin emoción y Juno entendió a la perfección de lo que hablaba- Y esa _sensibilidad_ se aumentó considerablemente desde el primer día que empecé a entrenar. Lo que antes percibía como _siluetas_ y _murmullos_ se volvieron tan nítidos, que a veces ni siquiera podía distinguirlos de los vivos. Era como para volverse loco- agregó esbozando una amarga sonrisa.

De nuevo, el silencio volvió a hacerse entre ellos, pero ahora Juno ya no tenía la mirada en el suelo, sino en el santo de Cáncer, que tenía la mirada perdida en las ramas de los árboles. Él sabía que no tenía que decir nada más para que ella comprendiera lo que esa situación había significado para él, y no estaba equivocado, la joven no tuvo problemas para imaginar lo amarga que debió resultarle aquella experiencia.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces?- interrogó la chica, viéndolo con una mezcla de pena y sincera preocupación.

Por respuesta, MM sonrió ligeramente con ese gesto despectivo que le salía con tanta naturalidad.

-Seguí el consejo del idiota de mi maestro y me entrené sin descanso para pasar de ser el _mensajero_ a ser el _rostro, _o al menos, una _máscara_ de la Muerte-

-… ¿Cómo dices?- exclamó Juno más que confundida ante semejante explicación.

-Resulta algo poético si lo piensas detenidamente- comentó MM sin inmutarse- Ángelo significa "Mensajero", y yo pase de eso… a convertirme en lo último que muchos vieron antes de irse al otro mundo-

-_El rostro de la Muerte_- repitió Juno comprendiendo al fin el significado de esa frase.

- Máscara Mortal, Rostro de la Muerte, Máscara de la Muerte, Death Mask, Maschera di Morte, como prefieras- dijo el santo del Cangrejo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, aunque su rostro pronto se mostró sombrío- Supongo que _Ángelo_ ya estaba desapareciendo cuando decidí seguir el consejo del maestro Eridanus- comentó seriamente- Pero te aseguro, que eso sólo fue el principio…-

**¡Uf! Pues por fin pude terminar el capítulo 4 n.n ¿Por qué será que las condenadas Musas me visitan cuando más apurada ando? Como sea, de verdad espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y espero con ansias sus reviews para conocer su opinión. Me gustaría poder prometer que no demoraré tanto con la siguiente actualización, ¡¡pero se me vienen encima los exámenes finales y la presentación de mi tesis!! ToT Y aunque mis inoportunas rachas de inspiración probablemente andarán al máximo, no aseguro tener el tiempo para escribir, así que una disculpa anticipada si me vuelvo a retrasar con la historia n_nu**

**¡Ah! Una pequeña aclaración: Los santos Alcander de Leo y Fakhir de Escorpio que Aioros menciona son sólo productos de mi loca, desenfrenada y desbordante imaginación. Los últimos santos dorados de dichas casas sobre los que se tiene información oficial son los mencionados en Lost Canvas (Regulus y Cardia), pero bueno, en 200 años bien pudo haber otros santos dorados, ¿no? Digo, es que normalmente los humanos no vivimos tanto tiempo, a menos que se tenga la protección de una Diosa mitológica para custodiar un sello que encierra a otro Dios o algo así n_nu En fin, esas son sólo ideaciones mías, jeje.**

**Y bueno, como ya me estoy extendiendo demasiado, termino este capítulo esperando que este año que termina les haya dejado muchas experiencias que los ayuden a ser cada día mejores y deseándoles de todo corazón un año nuevo llevo de éxitos, amor y alegrías. ¡¡Muchas felicidades!! XD**


	5. Días de entrenamiento

**Eto… Bien, antes de que empiecen a arrojar piedras, frutas, vegetales o cualquier cosa que tengan la mano, por favor, permítanme decirles… ¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!! TOT **

**Ya sé que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero andaba por una etapa de labilidad emocional que no me hacía muy fácil continuar con esta historia T.T ¡¡Reescribí 2 veces este capítulo antes de que me convenciera!! Pero bueno, finalmente creo que hallé una especie de equilibrio para hablar sobre el lado más oscuro del santo de Cáncer y lo que aún puede quedar en él de positivo. De verdad, de verdad espero que al menos resulte de su agrado n_nU**

**5. DÍAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

_Frío… Hacía mucho frío a su alrededor…_

_Un silencio espectral lo rodeaba sin que ningún ruido llegara a sus oídos y él apretaba sus párpados con fuerza, temiendo lo que sus ojos verían si llegaba abrirlos; así que lo único que su cuerpo podía percibir era ese frío que calaba sus huesos y que lo hacía tiritar sin control._

_-¿No quieres disfrutar del panorama?- le preguntó de pronto una voz sin emoción a su lado, rompiendo el apabullante silencio que reinaba en aquel sitio._

_El pequeño peliazul se sobresaltó involuntariamente al escuchar aquella voz, a pesar de que tan sólo unos momentos atrás había sido lo último que escuchara antes de que su cuerpo y su alma hubieran sido transportados al frío y silencioso lugar en el que ahora se encontraba._

_-Deberías abrir tus ojos, mocoso; te aseguro que la vista es asombrosa- insistió aquella voz sin emoción a tan sólo unos pasos de él._

_El niño siciliano apretó ligeramente sus labios mientras procedía a obedecer la orden de su ahora maestro y abrió sus ojitos azules lentamente, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía a toda velocidad en el interior de su pecho._

_Al principio apenas y pudo distinguir algo, ya que el lugar en el que estaba se hallaba sumido en una oscuridad casi total; sin embargo, poco a poco sus ojos fueron captando el contorno de un sinnúmero de fantasmagóricas siluetas que avanzaban con monotonía a lo lejos, todas en una misma dirección, caminando con pesantez hacia la cima de una montaña, sólo para despeñarse hacia el fondo de esta a través de un oscuro abismo situado en la cúspide._

_Un escalofrío recorrió por completo el cuerpo del infante al ver aquella escena. Resultaba verdaderamente sobrecogedor observar aquella infinidad de almas precipitándose hacia el oscuro interior de aquella tenebrosa montaña._

_-Bienvenido al Yomotsu- le dijo Fausto de Eridanos con voz glacial y con la vista fija también en la cumbre de aquella montaña oscura- La entrada al mundo de los muertos-_

_El niño volteó a ver al hombre con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido por la afirmación que aquel acababa de hacer, pero antes de que hubiera podido articular alguna palabra, un brazo cadavérico emergió del suelo justo bajo sus pies y lo sujetó por una de sus piernas arrastrándolo hacia abajo._

_-¡Oh, sí!- exclamó entonces el santo de Eridanus sin inmutarse por la escena ante sus ojos y esbozando una gélida sonrisa- Olvidé mencionar que algunos muertos no están dispuestos a dejar que los pocos vivos que por alguna razón llegan hasta aquí salgan con vida-_

_Y en lo que él hablaba, otras lúgubres extremidades comenzaron a salir del suelo para sujetar al pequeño, quien parecía haberse quedado completamente paralizado a causa del terror mientras que aquellos siniestros miembros sujetaban ya no sólo sus piernas, sino también sus brazos, aprisionándolo con fuerza contra el suelo. Pero el niño simplemente no podía reaccionar; parecía estar en shock debido a la impresión y aunque estaba consciente de lo que ocurría no podía hacer algo para evitarlo._

_-Patético- murmuró el santo de plata viendo con desdén cómo su pequeño aprendiz era sometido sin problemas- Si no puedes librarte de algo como esto, nunca serás un santo ateniense. La victoria sólo le sonríe a los poderosos; no hay cabida en el mundo para los débiles-_

_Y diciendo aquello, Fausto de Eridanus se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse despreocupadamente, para desaparecer de aquel macabro lugar sin dejar rastro tan sólo después de haber dados algunos pasos._

_Ángelo sintió un vacío en su interior al verlo desaparecer. A su alrededor, los cuerpo de los dueños de las cadavéricas extremidades que lo sujetaban comenzaron a emergen por completo del suelo y al verlos, el niño siciliano sintió que su propio cuerpo se estremecía en medio de un horrible escalofrío._

_No quería terminar ahí. No quería terminar como esos seres. No quería seguir siendo débil. No quería morir…_

---

Juno se abrazó a sí misma, sin poder evitar estremecerse ligeramente y MM la observó desde lejos sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

-Qué horrible- murmuró la joven con voz ahogada.

-Uno acaba por acostumbrarse a un lugar como el Yomotsu- comentó MM esbozando una sutil y amarga sonrisa- A final de cuentas, terminé viéndolo como mi propio patio de _juegos_- agregó con mirada sombría, consiguiendo que su amiga lo viera con cara un tanto asustada.

Ambos aún se encontraban en las ruinas de lo que un día había sido una aldea en medio de un bosquecillo siciliano. Una suave brisa había comenzado a soplar, sacudiendo ligeramente las ramas de los árboles sobre sus cabezas, pero por lo demás, el lugar se encontraba sumido en un silencio sólo interrumpido por las voces de los jóvenes.

-¿Sabes?- dijo de pronto el cangrejo dorado haciendo voltear a la chica hacia donde él se encontraba- Mi vida como santo ateniense siempre envolvió una gran ironía, porque a pesar de ser el guerrero más allegado al mundo de los muertos… probablemente fui el que siempre tuvo más miedo de morir-

-¿Por lo que viste en el Yomotsu?- le preguntó la joven viéndolo comprensivamente.

-Sí, en parte- MM respiró hondamente antes de continuar- Una cosa era entrenar en la antesala del mundo de los muertos, pero la idea de llegar allí para terminar como esos seres vacíos y sin conciencia, resultaba completamente diferente; sin embargo… tengo que admitir que me asustaba aún más lo que habría más allá del Yomotsu-

-¿Por qué?- lo interrogó Juno con curiosidad, pero sin poder evitar abrazarse a sí misma con algo más de fuerza.

-En este mundo, e incluso en el Yomotsu, yo era un verdugo; pero en el mundo de los muertos no sería más que otro condenado… y siempre he estado consciente del peso que ha ido cayendo sobre mí con cada uno de mis actos-

El viento agitó las ramas de los árboles mientras que el silencio se hacía presente entre los jóvenes. Sin decir nada, Juno fijó la mirada de sus ojos azul grisáceos en el rostro del que alguna vez hubiera sido su amigo de infancia. Él tenía la mirada perdida en los fragmentos de cielo que se dejaban ver entre el follaje sobre su cabeza; su expresión era meditabunda y sus ojos tenían un sutil rastro de dolor que hizo que un profundo desasosiego invadiera a la chica.

-¿Era necesario?- le preguntó con voz apenas audible y luchando por vencer un nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió MM fijando sus ojos en ella con expresión confundida.

-Que tú… asesinaras- susurró con dificultad y con voz temblorosa.

El santo de Cáncer sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al escucharla decir eso, pero su rostro se mantuvo completamente imperturbable.

-Llega un momento en el que se vuelve necesario- contestó con voz suave y desviando la mirada hacia unas pequeñas florecillas silvestres que crecían a sus pies- Por más pacífico que seas, no siempre puedes dejar con vida a tus oponentes. Sin embargo… no había necesidad de terminar con muchas de las vidas que yo segué y era aún menos necesaria toda la violencia con la que lo hice- agregó tras una pausa con una pasmosa calma que hizo que los ojos de su amiga se abrieran desmesuradamente con una profunda indignación brillando en ellos.

-¿Por qué?- gimió sin que su expresión se modificara ni un poco.

-Porque quería poder- se explicó el cangrejo dorado con la misma y escalofriante calma de antes, con la mirada fija en los asustados ojos de la joven- Y no tienes idea de lo poderoso que te hace sentir el saber que tienes en tus manos la vida de alguien. Que una persona te suplique por su vida… es casi como un canto de alabanza a tu grandeza- declaró esbozando una tétrica sonrisa.

-Eso es espantoso- balbuceó Juno sintiendo cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, aunque no estaba segura de que si las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos eran de indignación, de ira… o de dolor al descubrir toda la oscuridad lo que encerraba la vida de alguien a quien ella siempre había querido.

La macabra sonrisa en el rostro de MM se acentuó aún más ante la expresión de la joven a la vez que un desagradable frío se extendía por su cuerpo, originándose en un profundo vacío en su interior.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé?- le dijo a la chica sonriendo con más ganas, al grado que su expresión se tornó casi demente- Tras una batalla, siempre me vanagloriaba de todas las vidas que me había cobrado con mis propias manos; me ufanaba de mi _grandeza_ en proporción a la crueldad de mis actos y tomaba _trofeos_ de mis víctimas para proclamar que me sentía orgulloso por lo que había hecho… pero en realidad nunca hubo poder, ni gloria, ni grandeza; lo único que de verdad sentía era un vacío que cada vez se hacía más grande en mi interior y mis _trofeos_ no eran más que un recordatorio constante de lo que habría de pagar cuando llegara el momento de mi muerte…-

Para cuando terminó de hablar, la sonrisa había desparecido por completo del rostro del santo de Cáncer y lo único que podía apreciarse en su mirada era una angustia palpable.

-No siempre fue así, ¿sabes?- le dijo a su acompañante desviando la mirada de ella y perdiéndose en el horizonte ante sus ojos- Al principio, si terminaba con la vida de algunos inocentes era simplemente porque pareciera imposible que ellos sobrevivieran solos después de haber asesinado a sus padres o a sus hermanos. No me gustaba escuchar su llanto; escucharlo hacía que el peso de mis culpas se incrementara tanto sobre mí que me asfixiaba al grado de no desear seguir viviendo. Matarlos me parecía mucho más piadoso, tanto para ellos… como para mí-

-No tenías derecho a hacerlo- susurró la joven también desviando la mirada y secando con el dorso de su mano algunas lágrimas que finalmente habían escapado de sus ojos- No eras quién para juzgar quién debía morir. Menos aún cuando tú mismo…-

-¡¡Ya sé, Juno!!- la interrumpió MM haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara- Ya sé- agregó suavizando su voz y girando ligeramente su cuerpo para alejar su mirada aún más de su amiga- Quién soy yo para juzgar quién vive o muere… cuando yo mismo fui sobreviviente de una masacre, ¿cierto?- una ligera y amarga sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del santo del cangrejo sin que pudiera evitarlo- ¿No te das cuenta de que ese pensamiento hacía todo más fácil aún? Yo, el pequeño sobreviviente, me convertí en un desalmado verdugo; me hundí en una oscuridad que siempre había amenazado con surgir desde mi interior. Si yo hubiera muerto en esa noche en que fue destruida la aldea que estaba en este preciso lugar… el mundo entero se habría salvado de conocer a un terrible monstruo. Por eso, ¿no era más prudente evitar que algo así volviera a pasar con otro niño?-

De nuevo ambos jóvenes dejaron que el silencio los envolviera por unos instantes. La conversación que estaban teniendo resultaba terriblemente dolorosa para los dos y ambos lo sabían, así como sabían que luego de terminarla, nunca nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre ellos. Pero ya habían empezado con ello, así que sólo quedaba continuar hasta el final.

-¿Y para qué querías ese _poder_ que tanto anhelabas?- se atrevió a preguntar Juno aún con los ojos llorosos y sin que el nudo en su garganta hubiera desaparecido.

MM no contestó por algunos momentos. Curiosamente, la pregunta de la chica había conseguido que a él también se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Resultaba tan irónico estar en esa situación, rindiendo cuentas de todo lo que había hecho… justamente a uno de los motivos iniciales que lo habían llevado a hacerlo.

-_"La victoria sólo le sonríe a los poderosos; no hay cabida en el mundo para los débiles"_- susurró con voz ahogada, sintiéndose de pronto completamente agobiado por su pasado- No quería ser débil- musitó tallando su rostro con sus manos- Y lo único que yo conocía, era el camino hacia el reino de la Muerte-

-Fausto de Eridanus fue quien te enseñó a ver así las cosas- le dijo Juno en tono conciliador, compadecida del dolor que encerraba la voz del santo.

-No. Fausto de Eridanus me mostró una senda, pero fui yo quien decidió trazar mi propio camino de la manera en la que lo hice- MM respiró profundamente a la vez que recorría el lugar en el que se encontraba con la mirada- Este fue el primer lugar en el que conseguí abrir la _puerta_ hacia el Yomotsu- comentó con expresión apagada.

-¿Aquí?- exclamó la joven sorprendida a la vez que recorría también el lugar con la mirada.

-Los primeros a los que envié a la antesala del otro mundo no estaban vivos- se explicó con una triste sonrisa- El Patriarca del Santuario me dijo en aquella ocasión que eso no había sido algo malo, porque había conseguido que los espíritus de las personas de mi aldea natal finalmente tuvieran la oportunidad de descansar en paz… y eso fue un consuelo- musitó con voz suave- Lo verdaderamente desagradable empezó cuando tuve que enviar a los vivos con todo y cuerpo, lo cual en realidad es bastante cruel- explicó sin inmutarse, aunque con expresión ausente, y Juno comprendió que se estaba acordando de lo que él mismo había vivido la primera vez que estuvo en el Yomotsu- Resultaba más piadoso romperle el cráneo a alguien, aunque no lo creas- agregó despreocupadamente.

-Podías enviar sólo sus almas, ¿no?- protestó la chica haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

-Al principio no es tan sencillo separar un alma de un cuerpo- declaró MM aún con expresión ausente- Así que optaba por una de las otras 2 opciones-

-No quiero saber por cuál optabas- suplicó la joven sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía.

-Haces bien- susurró el santo de Cáncer esbozando una ligera sonrisa y volviendo a posar su mirada en ella.

Juno le sostuvo la mirada sin titubear, pero MM pudo apreciar que ahora la joven lo veía con algo de miedo. Ella comenzaba a temerle… y había tantas cosas que ella aún no sabía ni sabría nunca. No era agradable, pero ese miedo en su mirada estaba más que justificado y ella tenía que entenderlo así.

-¿Recuerdas a esos hombres que nos encontramos aquí el día que conocí al maestro Eridanus?- le preguntó él volviendo a apartar la mirada de los ojos de la joven y Juno asintió ligeramente con el rostro- No pudiste distinguir el olor que los envolvía, ¿o sí?-

-¿El olor que los envolvía?- lo cuestionó confundida.

-El olor a Muerte- se explicó el santo de Cáncer recargando su espalda en una roca cercana- Aunque no es un simple aroma precisamente, sino más bien una sensación que se impregna en el cosmos y que no todos pueden detectar con la misma sensibilidad. Ya desde entonces yo podía distinguirlo y me resultaba nauseabundo por aquel tiempo, pero ahora…-

-¡No quiero saberlo!- lo interrumpió la chica cubriéndose los oídos y cerrando sus ojos a la vez que se hacía un ovillo contra el tronco caído de un árbol- No quiero saber cómo es tu olor a Muerte en comparación con el de esos sujetos- suplicó sin cambiar de posición.

MM no se atrevió a continuar ante la reacción de la chica, ¿acaso ella aún tenía la vaga esperanza de que quedara algo bueno en él luego de todo lo que le había dicho? Eso sería una necedad, pero dejó que el silencio volviera a extenderse entre ellos en lugar de seguir dañándola con sus palabras y prefirió hundirse por algunos momentos en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos…

_Un agotado niño siciliano de cabellos y ojos azules se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto a orillas de un pequeño arroyo en los territorios del Santuario de Atena y resultaba evidente que no pensaba moverse pronto de donde estaba._

_Hacía semanas que no pisaba el Santuario, pero Fausto de Eridanus, su maestro, había tenido que irse en una misión junto con otros santos de plata y lo había dejado allí hasta su regreso. Ya llevaba varios meses entrenando bajo sus enseñanzas y se sentía inmensamente agradecido por el momentáneo descanso que se le había presentado con su partida._

_El pequeño se estiró perezosamente sin levantarse y volvió a quedarse tirado allí, completamente inmóvil y con la mirada fija en el cielo azul. Era un bonito día, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada; incluso se había escapado de Shura, quien también se encontraba por allí, ya que su maestro también había partido en la misma misión que Eridanus. No era que el español le desagradara en realidad, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarse con el filo de sus manos en esos momentos y el pequeño hispano andaba con más ganas de entrenar que nunca, ya que Aioros estaba ayudando a cuidar a su hermanito menor, que se había resfriado, y no podía dedicarse a entrenar con su joven amigo el mismo tiempo que solían hacerlo siempre que se encontraban._

_Quizás algún día retaría a Shura a que se enfrentaran en pleno Yomotsu, pensó el pequeño siciliano con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, pero por ahora no tenía ganas de nada; sólo quería descansar un rato para reponer las energías que había perdido durante las últimas arduas semanas de entrenamiento. Así que cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a cumplir sus planes, cuando una peculiar sensación hizo que se pusiera en pie de un salto, con todos sus sentidos alertas._

_Se trataba de una especie de aroma, pero no la captaba solamente por su nariz, sino que dejaba también una impresión sobre su cosmos, o al menos eso era lo que le había explicado su maestro al hablarle sobre el olor de la Muerte que termina cubriendo a quienes han acabado con la vida de sus semejantes. Aunque el "olor" que sentía en ese momento no era el mismo que había aprendido a distinguir en los campos de batalla. Había algo extraño en él, algo diferente._

_El pequeño aprendiz pudo escuchar entonces unos pasos que se acercaban y apenas y tuvo tiempo para ocultarse tras unas rocas cuando otro niño llegó a ese mismo lugar. Se trataba de un pequeño muy delgado de largos cabellos de un pálido color turquesa y ojos celestes, y el discípulo de Eridanus no tuvo dificultad para distinguir que ese "olor" que se impregnaba en él provenía precisamente de ese chico. ¿Pero cómo era posible que un infante como ese, de apariencia tan frágil, tuviera en sí el olor a Muerte?_

_El niño siciliano aún se estaba haciendo esa pregunta, cuando una de las rocas contra la que se estaba apoyando terminó cediendo ante el peso del pequeño y ésta rodó directamente hacia los pies del recién llegado, cuya mirada siguió el trayecto que había recorrido hasta percatarse de los alborotados cabellos azules que se asomaban por detrás de otras rocas._

_-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó en griego, aunque con un acento bastante peculiar._

_El niño siciliano sabía que no tenía caso permanecer oculto, así que salió de su escondite y se encaró con el otro pequeño, analizándolo cuidadosamente con la mirada. El infante de los ojos celestes, por su parte, mantuvo su distancia de su observador, un tanto confundido por el interés que aquél demostraba en su persona._

_-¿Qué tanto me estás viendo?- le preguntó tras unos momentos de silencio._

_-Nada- respondió el italiano encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en el Santuario de Atena?- le preguntó aún recorriéndolo con la mirada._

_-Me llamo Afrodita y soy un aprendiz de santo- contestó el niño retrocediendo un poco ante la insistente mirada de su interlocutor._

_-¿Afrodita? ¡Ese es nombre de niña!- exclamó el alumno de Eridanus con tono burlón- ¿Y en serio eres aprendiz de santo? No lo pareces- declaró negando con el rostro y sin quitarle la mirada de encima._

_-¡Deja de verme de ese modo!- protestó Afrodita un tanto cohibido por los modales del otro chico- ¿Qué tanto me ves?-_

_-Es que… casi pasas por niña- comentó el siciliano sin inmutarse, consiguiendo que el recién llegado frunciera el ceño con cara molesta- Pero a pesar de eso… hueles a Muerte- agregó traspasándolo con la mirada._

_Los ojos celestes del pequeño se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquel comentario a la vez que palidecía ligeramente y comenzaba a negar con su carita._

_-Aunque es extraño- continuó el chiquillo italiano sin inmutarse por la reacción del otro- Mi maestro dice que el "olor de la Muerte" es una especie de "mancha" que tiñe los cosmos de quienes han acabado con sus semejantes y que se hace más y más palpable a medida que aumenta el número de víctimas de esas personas. Pero en tu caso…- los ojos azules del pequeño se encontraron con los celestes del otro niño, que continuaban totalmente abiertos y expectantes- Todo tu ser está impregnado por esa sensación extraña, pero tu cosmos está "limpio". Nunca has matado a nadie… aún- declaró sin temor a equivocarse._

_-Nunca he matado a nadie- repitió Afrodita con voz temblorosa- Pero mi cuerpo nació diseñado para matar… porque hay veneno en mi sangre- explicó fijando sus ojitos en sus brazos, como si fuera capaz de ver la sangre que en esos momentos corría por sus venas._

_-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó el peliazul sorprendido y acercándose más al otro pequeño- Veneno en la sangre… ¡Genial!- dijo emocionado con aquella idea, consiguiendo que el otro niño lo viera confundido._

_-¿Genial? ¿No crees que sea abominable? ¿No sientes ganas de alejarte de mí?- lo interrogó viéndolo sin comprender- La mayoría de las personas prefiere guardar su distancia de mí- agregó con vocecita apagada- Supongo que es por esa "sensación" que tú mencionas; supongo que quizás en menor grado que tú, pero la detectan… y me sienten como una amenaza para sus vidas-_

_-Eso es útil si vas a ser un santo ateniense- declaró el siciliano seriamente- Por cierto, ¿eres nuevo? Nunca antes te había visto-_

_-Empecé a entrenar hace poco más de un mes- explicó Afrodita, al parecer ganando confianza con su pequeño inquisidor- Esta es la segunda vez que vengo al Santuario, porque el Patriarca solicitó la presencia de mi maestro para una misión o algo así-_

_-¡¿Entonces entrenas para una armadura dorada?!- exclamó el italiano aún más sorprendido._

_-¿De dónde sacas esa idea?- lo interrogo Afrodita confundido._

_-Es algo que escuché por casualidad- explicó el peliazul encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa traviesa- Hace algún tiempo escuché que unos guardias comentaban que sólo algunos niños se quedan aquí mientras sus maestros van a alguna misión y eso es porque el Patriarca quiere que esos niños aprendan a convivir entre ellos, ya que están destinados a ser compañeros cuando se complete la élite dorada- el niño hizo una pausa para respirar antes de continuar- Se lo pregunté al maestro Shion, ¿sabes?-_

_-¿Y qué dijo?- lo animó a continuar el ojiceleste interesado en lo que decía._

_-Que las constelaciones de la elíptica ya han elegido a sus portadores y sólo falta que estos se reúnan, aunque algunos aún son demasiado pequeños- respondió el peliazul con las manos tras la cabeza y sonriendo al recordar su plática con el sumo representante de Atena- Luego me revolvió el cabello y me dijo con una sonrisa que entrenara duro, porque la armadura de Cáncer no se iba a conformar con alguien que no se esforzara por conseguirla-_

_-¿Entonces entrenas para conseguir la armadura de Cáncer?- le preguntó Afrodita visiblemente interesado en lo que acababa de escuchar y su pequeño interlocutor asintió con orgullo._

_-Algún día seré el santo de Cáncer- declaró decidido- ¿Qué signo eres tú?-_

_-Piscis-_

_-¡Oh!- exclamó el niño siciliano como si hubiera comprendido algo de pronto._

_-¿Qué?- le preguntó el otro sin comprender su actitud._

_-Es que Piscis es la última de las casas zodiacales, la frontera final antes de los aposentos del Patriarca y de Atena- explicó aún con las manos tras la cabeza, recordando una conversación que había tenido con cierto niño español- Según tengo entendido, su guardián siempre ha mantenido esa última línea defensiva gracias a una técnica bastante… peculiar, ya que lo logra con ayuda de…-_

_-Rosas que despiden veneno con su fragancia- lo cortó el ojiceleste con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y el peliazul lo observó expectante- Por eso hay veneno en mi sangre, para que esas rosas y yo podamos coexistir sin hacernos daño. Algo así me había dicho mi maestro- explicó sonriéndole al otro infante, aunque no tardó en ponerse serio de nuevo a la vez que lo veía algo anhelante- ¿De verdad no sientes la urgente necesidad de alejarte de mí? Mi maestro dice que debido al instinto de supervivencia, el sentido común de las personas sería poner distancia entre ellos y yo- agregó bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza._

_-¡Ja! Eso es porque esas personas no pueden abrir un camino hacia la entrada al Otro Mundo- exclamó el pequeño siciliano con seguridad- Si llegaras a hacerme sentir amenazado, simplemente te enviaría ahí sin dudarlo- declaró seriamente._

_-¿Y quién dice que yo iba a permitir que hicieras eso?- lo desacreditó Afrodita con tono desafiante._

_-¡Oh, vaya!- se rió el alumno de Eridanus entretenido con aquella respuesta- Tienes carácter… a pesar de tener nombre y cara de niña-_

_-Tú no me has dicho cómo te llamas- le recordó el de cabellos turquesa haciendo una mueca de molestia ante su comentario._

_-Máscara Mortal- se presentó el chiquillo siciliano con orgullo._

_-¡Ja! ¿Y tú te quejas de mi nombre? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Nombre de psicópata?- se burló Afrodita sonriendo de buena gana._

_-A mí me gusta- repuso el aludido sin inmutarse y encogiéndose de hombros- Va con mi personalidad- agregó sonriendo despreocupado y consiguiendo que el otro niño sonriera aún con más ganas._

_-¿De verdad ese es tu nombre?- insistió viéndolo con algo de escepticismo._

_-Lo es ahora- explicó el pequeño MM sin poder evitar que una ligera sombra de nostalgia apareciera en su mirada- Antes de venir a entrenar me llamaban Ángelo, pero tendré que matarte si me dices de ese modo- amenazó al otro niño viéndolo con cara seria._

_-¿Sí? Pues quisiera ver que lo intentaras, An-ge-li-to- se burló Afrodita con gesto despreocupado, logrando que el otro lo fulminara con la mirada- Aunque yo también debo advertirte que si te sigues burlando de mi cara o de mi nombre, podría ser que alguna mañana despertaras con una rosa clavada en el corazón-_

_-¡Ja! Estarías en el Yomotsu antes de poder siquiera intentarlo, niñita- lo desacreditó MM sin inmutarse y sonriendo entretenido._

_Los dos pequeños se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, ambos sonriendo y viéndose con miradas retadoras. Y de pronto, ambos hicieron un rápido movimiento, que terminó con Afrodita en el suelo y con MM sobre él, aplicándole una llave de lucha libre._

_-Sigo en el mundo de los vivos- le hizo notar el de cabellos turquesa al otro, forcejeando por soltarse pero con cara despreocupada._

_-No quieres conocer el Yomotsu- le aseguró MM sonriendo divertido- Además, he entrenado más que tú y aún no representas ninguna amenaza para mí-_

_-¿Seguro, Angelito?- le preguntó Afrodita en tono burlón a la vez que abría el puño que el otro sujetaba para mantener la llave, mostrándole un pequeño botón de rosa roja que había aparecido en su mano._

_-Interesante- reconoció MM con una sonrisa, soltando a su contrincante para darle una nueva oportunidad- Esa peculiar habilidad tuya amerita algo especial-_

_-¿Qué cosa?- interrogó el niño levantándose del suelo._

_-Amerita que deje de llamarte "niña"- declaró el pequeño siciliano con rostro serio- "Florecita" es un nombre mucho mejor para ti- agregó con una maliciosa y burlona sonrisa en el rostro._

_Afrodita frunció el ceño por el comentario, pero pronto sonrió despectivamente a la vez que se preparaba para volver a intentar un nuevo ataque. MM por su parte, esperó su movimiento sin preocuparse, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que se había olvidado por completo de todo su cansancio._

----

MM sonrió ligeramente al pensar que esos peculiares rasgos que él tenía por su conexión con el mundo de los espíritus habían sido los que habían conseguido que fijara su atención en cierto santo de los pececitos, aunque más tarde descubrirían que tenían algunas cosas en común que los unieron aún más.

Cada uno había tomado siempre sus propias decisiones individualmente, pero el santo de Cáncer nunca había podido dejar de pensar que, quizás, él había influenciado demasiado el modo de pensar de su compañero de armas.

Los ojos azules del cangrejo dorado se posaron casi sin pensarlo en algunas de las rosas que ahora crecían entre aquellas viejas ruinas. Sin duda, Afrodita era quien mejor había llegado a conocer su modo de ver las cosas, así como él mismo era, probablemente, quien más había conocido al guardián de la doceava casa.

Ellos dos habían vivido pérdidas dolorosas, así como el deseo de proteger algo amado. Muchos otros de sus compañeros también habían pasado por eso, pero no por ello habían adoptado la particular ideología que a final de cuentas los había condenado a ellos dos: _"La victoria sólo le sonríe a los poderosos; no hay cabida en el mundo para los débiles"_. Aunque no era que ese pensamiento fuera falso, para muestra, había sido su propia _debilidad_ la que los había vencido; el meollo del asunto radicaba en que quizás ellos nunca habían comprendido la verdadera fuente del _poder_ que buscaban.

_"Un mundo para los fuertes"_, _"Un mundo de belleza"_… A final de cuentas, lo único que de verdad siempre habían buscado había sido un mundo que los comprendiera, un mundo en el que, de alguna manera, tuviera sentido la existencia de dos seres como ellos, con una habilidad innata para esparcir la muerte.

Mientras aquellos pensamientos rondaban la mente del santo de Cáncer, Juno finalmente había abierto los ojos y observaba al peliazul aún con ojos llorosos y sin dejar de abrazarse sus piernas con fuerza con ambos brazos. Había notado la sutil sonrisa que había surgido en el rostro de su amigo por unos momentos, así como el dolor y la pesadez que lo habían embargado después. Le afligía demasiado todo lo que él había vivido, más aún, le afligía saber que él mismo había tomado esas decisiones tan descabelladamente erradas. ¿Cómo es que había pasado todo eso? ¿Por qué Ángelo había terminado desapareciendo bajo la sombra de un asesino desalmado?

-¿Todo fue siempre tan… oscuro?- susurró suavemente, atrayendo sobre sí la atención del santo dorado.

-No- contestó MM, permitiendo que una expresión serena se posara unos instantes en su rostro- Hubo un tiempo lleno de luz, pero eso fue antes de que la orden entera se sumiera en tinieblas- el cangrejo dorado suspiró a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, aún con la espalda recargada en una roca- Yo contribuí a que esas tinieblas se expandieran. Sé que ya es tarde para reconocerlo, pero me arrepiento de eso incluso aún más que de todos los asesinatos que cometí-

-¿Y eso por qué?- inquirió la chica notando la sinceridad en las palabras de su amigo.

-Porque eso hizo sufrir de sobremanera a cada uno de… mis hermanos- susurró con voz ahogada- Y 6 de ellos no eran más que unos niños que ya tenían que cargar sobre sus hombros todo el peso que significaba haber sido elegido por las constelaciones de la elíptica para conformar la _élite dorada_- los ojos azules de MM se nublaron ligeramente mientras él seguía con la mirada hacia arriba- Seis niños que en una sola noche perdieron a un padre y a sus 2 héroes de la infancia, mientras que alguien más ganó esa misma noche una pesada culpa con la que tuvo que luchar para evitar que el dolor lo destruyera-

El santo de Cáncer cerró sus ojos y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, muchas imágenes que su mente guardaba con demasiada nitidez comenzaron a manifestarse con insistencia: la inquisitiva y profunda mirada de los ojos verdes que el guardián de Aries le dirigió cuando regresó al Santuario tras varios años de auto-exilio en Jamir; la imponente y serena figura de Aldebarán siempre intentando conciliar las diferencias entre otros; el orgulloso porte de Aioria y la furia con la que le reclamaba cada vez que él lo hacía enojar; el imponente y sobrecogedor cosmos de Shaka, que en más de una ocasión pareció tentado de valorarlo en busca del origen de toda su maldad; el gesto altivo de Milo, que lo mismo podía tornarse en una franca y despreocupada sonrisa que en el rostro de un verdugo carente de piedad; la tristeza que nunca se marchó de los ojos de Shura a pesar del tiempo y a pesar del firme carácter que siempre mostró; el aire frío y calculador que envolvía cada uno de los actos de Camus en todo momento; y el semblante despreocupado de Afrodita cuando se vanagloriaba de una belleza que en más de una ocasión había logrado que lo juzgaran mal.

-Es curioso- comentó esbozando una ligera sonrisa y rompiendo un silencio reflexivo que Juno no se había atrevido a interrumpir- La orden dorada se sumió en tinieblas, pero el resplandor que cada uno de ellos siempre ha tenido nunca se apagó… sobrevivió a pesar de haber tenido que existir durante la época más oscura del Santuario ateniense-

-¿Qué pasó con tu propio resplandor?- lo cuestionó Juno recargando su rostro en sus rodillas.

-No lo sé. Quizás se apagó consumido por la oscuridad o a lo mejor simplemente quedó opacado ante el deslumbrante brillo de los demás. Es difícil saberlo luego de haber vivido en una época de tantas y tan densas sombras y tan pocas pero resplandecientes luces-

Juno suspiró al escucharlo, preguntándose exactamente a qué se refería al santo dorado al hablar de esa época de densas sombras y escasas pero resplandecientes luces, después de todo, quizás en esa época habría una respuesta a su interrogante sobre lo que había pasado con el que un día fuera su mejor amigo…

**Ojalá no los haya decepcionado con este capítulo luego de la larguísima espera. Espero sus reviews, si es que pueden perdonarme por tanto retraso y se compadecen en dejarme alguno, para conocer su opinión n_nU**

**Antes de marcharme, sólo quiero aclarar que lo que se dice del pequeño Afrodita guarda relación con algo que se menciona del santo Arbafica de Piscis en Lost Canvas. Y bueno, pues ahora sí me paso a retirar antes de que comiencen a volar objetos contundentes… o algo peor. Hasta la próxima n_n**


End file.
